Finding Leo
by windofmysoul
Summary: This is an AU. Leo was kidnapped at nine years old and raised off world by a group of pirates who call themselves the unusual thieves. Leo never gave up looking for his family, and they never gave up on him. Will this broken family ever be reunited? Can Leo find his way home? Maybe with a little help from an unusual pirate named Swift what was lost can once again be found.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fun little story I'm trying out. Italics are thoughts or memories. **

**Chapter 1**

Anika sat with his back to the wall, watching the sun set over the distant sea. He missed his family, the loss plagued his heart constantly. Over the years it had settled to a low dull, but on nights like this it rose once again to the heart sickening ache he knew from the day of his kidnaping. He let out an empty sigh as he closed his eyes letting the memories of his long lost brothers wash over him. _Do they miss him like he misses them? _He hopes so. _Do they even remember him? _This he doubts. He tried to escape, to run home to them so many times that he lost count. But over the years, this had become his home. Over the years the place he had considered a prison had slowly became his home and the thieves who had taken him, the only family he now had. He let out a sigh, _forget the past and embrace the life you now lead. _He never wanted to live like this, traveling around with dimension jumpers the likes of who in his eyes were nothing but space pirates. He scoffed at the name, coined by his nine year old wit and earth influence. But in all reality 'space pirates' as absurd as it sounded was as close as a title one could find to fit his friends. Mikey would really like that name 'space pirates' that's probably why he thought it up. His fun loving baby brother would probably come up with a better name no doubt, if he had been in Anika's shoes. He frowned at the thought, although he hated being away from his family he was glad it was him taken and not one of them. _Barbolionious would probably scare Mikey half to death. Kid's way to innocent, he wouldn't be able to handle the hard pressed life aboard the ship. Donnie would overthink things. _Anika mused to himself. _And Raph well, the hothead would be in nothing but constant trouble. _He couldn't help but smirk at the irony, he was probably the only one of the four of them who could handle something like this. His Sensei would be proud six years of this and he's still alive. He'd done everything within his control to survive, fought tooth and nail when need be. In the end (and after many failed escape attempts) he learned that obedience was the best answer toward survival. He cleaned, cooked, stayed out of sight and out of underfoot, he learned how to talk like them and how to fight. He was given a new name after his first day here, but it wasn't until a few years ago that he truly accepted it. Looking back now even the name change had been subtle. Over time he just stopped insisting they call him by his given name, call him Leo. He remembered how he got his name and shuddered, everyone aboard the ship had been given a name due to either an injury they caused or earned; for him it was both.

Anika stared off into the sea once more as his scattered thoughts morphed into a memory. After he had been taken, the men had argued over his worth. _After being kidnapped and dragged aboard the ship, Atlis, the captain, retired and the cook had deemed the young frightened turtle "too skinny for nothing but soup". Kicking, flailing and yelling Leo had been half dragged half carried into a very frightening room: the kitchen. The men laughing laughing and teasing the whole time about 'turtle stew'. The language at the time had been new and only a few of the ship members spoke english, making everything all the more traumatizing. When pulled next to a gigantic boiling pot, the young turtle snapped. His life flew before his eyes and only one thought ran threw his mind "I am not going to die today". Propelling off the pot with his feat, he flipped backwards kicking Barbolionious in the mouth in the process. The pot wobbled before toppling completely the boiling contacts flying everywhere. A lot of the water fell on the young young ninian's uncovered back and shoulders sering him severally. Before anyone could react, Swift a teenage runaway with a quick wit and huge heart darted forward to help the boy. Exclaiming that he was taken because he was a fighter, and if it wasn't obvious then it should be now. Rapping the sobbing turtle in a blanket, he stood announcing that he was taking the kid under his wing and if anyone had anything to say they should go to him. The teen stopped in his tracks eyes wide as Atlis appeared before him. Mumbling the team tilted his head to the captain, shackly pulling the child closer to his chest. "I'm glad you also see his potential swift. It's going to be hard we've never had someone this young on the ship before, I'm glad to see you stepping up. What are you going to call him"_

"_Anika" Swift answered _

_The capin smiled "tridarian for soup"_

_(end of memory)_

Anika shook his head at the memory, "it was a long time ago" he mumbled to himself. Sure his first day on the ship had been rough and he had had many unpleasant experiences as he fought to prove himself and his worth on the ship. But after that first day Swift had taken him under his wing, he had been true to his word. He had treated Anika like a little brother. It was Swift who had taught Anika Tridarian, the main language aboard the ship. It was Swift that had helped Anika improve his fighting, teach him how to throw a knife, how to hunt, fish and fend for himself. It was Swift he went to when Barolionious was after him, the man never forgave him for the scar on his chin he still carried from when Anika kicked him in his efforts against becoming food. When Barol (short for Barolioious) chased him, when the ship crew teased him for his looks, or when the life of travel became to much Anika could always come to his big brother to soothe his fears and chase away the monsters. Anika had never had a big brother before, he had always been the big brother and he liked having someone to lean on. It would make his heart sting and long for his own little brothers when Swift comforted him, wishing he could be there for his own little brothers. Anika let out a sigh, humming himself the lullaby Swift had sang to him several times before, as he watched the sky turns red with the setting sun. It was on nights like these when he let his mind wander not just back to his family, but back to where it all started.

_He and his father had been on a scavenging hunt in the deeper part of the sewers, he remembered that day vividly. He had been so excited, Sensei never let them go with him that far into the sewers. But being the most mature and obedient, his father decided it was time he came along. Determined to prove to his father that his trust was not misguided he stayed close to his father's side the whole time. They were about to head back home when everything went wrong. A noise down the tunnel had Splinter on edge, gesturing for his son to hide he crept around the corner. Leo watched from the shadows as his hero and father took on man after man, the numbers overwhelming him. The invaders seemed to appear out of nowhere, calling in reinforcements from a glowing circular door on the sewer wall. A tall man dressed in black pants with a white shirt and sleeveless leather jacket appeared from the portal, surveying the scene with a collected calm before gesturing for his men to stand down. Then slowly with intent the man started to circle the ninjitsu master. The battle had been quick yet ferocious, flips and hits at speeds little Leo had never before seen. To his astonishment and fear, the battle had ended in the newcomers favor. Leo watched in terror as the man raised a katana prepared to strike his injured father. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Leo shot out of his hiding place knocking into the man prepared to kill his father. The hit took the man by surprise, the katana flew out of his hand and skidded across the tunnel floor. Leo and the man both fell to the ground, standing the man momentary astonished gazed down at the child, who was trying to rush to his father. Signaling to his men to restrain the child, he walked over to the giant rat. Leo let out a wail as he kicked and wiggled, fighting to get free. _

"_Leonardo my son" Splinter yelled reaching his hand out to his son as he regained his footing. Men grabbed him from both sides and forced him onto his knees._

"_Im impressed" the man said wiping blood from his chin as he circled the restrained rat "I have traveled to many worlds, fought many beings and only rarely do I meet a challenge." He smiled as he inclined his head, giving a half bow before continuing "I was going to end your life, let you die an honorable warriors death. I was unprepared for your younglin's attack, I must say you've taught him well." Suddenly a dark smile appeared on the man's face. "I am an unusual thief, or so I've been called" he said with a smirk "I do not steal what I deem of worth, but what others do" without looking he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Leo's world suddenly went black as he was shoved into a bag. "LEONARDO" Splinter screamed fighting to get to his trapped son. "You see all matter of crimes can be considered a form of theft." the man continued circling the enraged rat. "Lying is the theft of the truth, murder the theft of life, and well now I will try something new. I will steal what is most valuable to you, your son." _

"_NO" Splinter's cry was ended short as the back of a sword hit his head leaving Splinter unconscious. The man turned and gestured for his men to leave and with that they all slipped away into the night, through the portal and away from Leo's family. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Anika swept away a stray tear, as he looked once again back toward the sea, the sun had completely set now leaving the ocean covered by a blanket of black sky. Letting out a sigh, Anika skillfully swung down the rope away from his wistful perch and back toward reality. They would be heading out tomorrow, to where he wasn't quite sure. With one final look outtorward the sea he turned and headed for bed, sending out his wish toward the stars, that his family was safe and happy.

**So end of chapter one. Please Review**

**Alright I'm experimenting here adding new characters. The space pirates as Leo/Anika calls them are dimension jumpers who travel around looking for valuables and opportunities. They speak a language called Tridarian. Why? I honestly don't know, they are probably all from a planet called Triaria where this is the main language, but I don't know why I added that.**

**Will Anika ever return home ? Does his family still remember him? Where do they think he went? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"LEONARDO" Splinter sat up in bed, his heart racing at the nightmare. No not nightmare, memory. Rising he ran a shaky hand over his face, no sadly the horrors that plagued his sleep were not terrors created in his mind but memories laden with pain and regret.

"Good morning my sons" splinter greeted his three sons who sat at the table.

"Morning Sensei" the courised, he smiled.

"Sensei?" Raph asked his voice slightly apprehensive.

"Yes Raphael?"

"We were talking..it's been awhile...and due to recent events...it is logical to..we'd be extremely cautious" donatello rambled before Rapheal cut him off. "Sensei we want to go on patrol tonight"

Splinter felt his heart skip a beat, it is true that on his son's fifteenth mutation day he had let them venture above and since they have been fighting crime; succeeding in foiling many Krang operations and keeping the Foot and Purple Dragons in check; yet Splinter rarely let them above ground. After losing two children he had grown extremely overprotective, he couldn't bear losing another child, so he only let his sons above ground when it was absolutely necessary.

"No" his answer was straight forward, carrying a commanding tone that asserted that it was not to be questioned.

"Sensei it's been nearly two months" Raph responded gesturing exasperatingly with his open hands "who knows what the krang are up too, we need to go out there"

"Donetello have your scanners picked up any questionable activity that would lead you to fear an attack or seige?" he asked evenly turning to his second youngest.

"Well no but.."

He cut him off "have you seen anything on the news that has prompted this concern"

"No but as Raph said.."

"Then I see no reason for you to risk venturing above surface, if you are bored you may have April or Casey over for a visit but that is all" with that the rat turned toward the dojo for his early meditation, grabbing a cup of tea on his way to calm his nerves.

Raph let out an exasperated sigh as he watched his Sensei leave the dojo. "I told you he wouldn't listen" he bit out as he crossed his arms and turned to scowl at his younger brothers. "So now what genius?" Donnie let out a mirroring sigh "I don't know Raph"

"Dudes" Mikey interjected his bright eyes jumping between his two brothers "did I miss something? Splinter said no so why are you so determined to go out tonight?"

"Were you listening at all shell for brains?" Donnie aked rolling his eyes.

"Course dude, I just don't get it your gizmos ain't picking up on the Krang, Shred head had been leaving us alone and the Purple Dragons haven't been to big of an issue, so where's the fire? You know dad worries and we all promised when we took on this gig that we wouldn't leave unless we needed to" Mikey reminded them rubbing his finger back and forth on the table.

"Yeah I know Mikey but this is important"

"What's important?" Mikey asked his eyes darting up to the resident genius.

"You weren't listening at all were you" Raph asked slapping the back of his brothers head "we've been talking about this for about an hour, how could you not have a clue"

"Ow...dude not cool, and for your information I didn't know we were talking about something _important_ as soon as Donnie started drowning on about his geeky stuff I zoned out"

Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie face palmed, before taking a deep breath. "Mikey the Krang use special alien technology to transport from one place to another, like from here to dimension X right?" He spoke slowly trying to get his baby brother to understand.

"Yeah so" Mikey asked rolling his eyes, remembering why he had zoned out in the first place.

"Before the Krang have we ever heard of anyone using this type of technology?" Donnie promoted, silently praying Mikey would get it so that he wouldn't have to answer his own question and pull up the painful memory of how they lost their oldest brother. Mikey sat for a moment letting Donnie's words work themselves over in his head before something clicked and his eyes went wide. "Leo!" He fought to hold back a teary gasp as memories and emotions rushed around inside him. Beside him Raph brought down a fist to the table. "Whoever took our brother used that type of technology to grab our brother and then disappear into thin air". Raph started pacing back and forth. Their father had told them the story, not till they were older of course, but even before they were told the whole story, back when all they knew was that their brother was gone; still the loss fell heavily on their hearts. Two years ago their father finally responded to their plees to hear the whole truth, and had set them down and told them about their brothers disappearance, about those who had attacked them, how Splinter had been disarmed and awaiting the final blow when Leo being Leo charged in to save their father, and how the strangers had grabbed Leo and left without a trace into a portal. A part of Raph had always believed that their brother was still alive, and for Raph this story only supported that hope. He vowed that he would not rest until he found his beloved older brother who he so dearly missed and needed. Leo had been his best friend, his closest brother who he had secretly looked up to. It had broken his heart when Leo had vanished and he would not be content until he either had him back or found out what had happened to him.

"So he was taken by the Krang?" Mikey's teary quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"No" donnie answered sitting next to his little brother and putting a comforting arm around him as he went on. "We've seen the krang and they are nothing like Sensie described in his story, but it sounds like the use similar technology and if we can get one of their transportation devices it may give us some clues on where Leo is and how to get to him, if not at least it will give me something to work with so I can make one of my own"

"R..really?" Mikey hiccuped a smile spreading over his teary face. "You mean we could find out where Leo is?"

"We don't know yet Mikey" Raph interjected placing a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. He knew his younger brothers missed Leo just as much as he did, and although Raph wanted to hope he knew he needed to be practical. "Don't get your hopes up Mikey"

"But this thingamabob, it may have answers on how to find Leo?'

Donnie gave a small nod "but it's not a thingamabob Mikey it's a transportation device"

"Should we tell dad?" Mikey squeezed his eyes shooting down.

Raph let out a sigh, unlike them their father did not believe Leo was alive. After looking for nearly a year, Splinter had held a small memorial for their brother claiming that they needed to let go and move on. _But there was no body _Raph thought _how can you have a funeral without a body? We buried some of Leo's things not Leo. _Raph shook his head he would not let go, not give up on his brother until he knew absolutely knew he was gone, but until that day he would continue to hope, continue to look. "Splinter thinks Leo's gone, he wouldn't let us leave the lair for this. He wouldn't understand it's best we keep it to ourselves."

Mikey nodded, wiping away his fallen tears "when do we start"

Raph smiled, knowing his brothers were 100% behind him. "Tonight"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What" Anika yelled in disbelief as strong hands grabbed his arms from both sides. "No you can't do this" he yelled at Captain Atlis as he fought back with all his might. "Young Anika" Atils answered as he sauntered over to the struggling terrapin "disobedience can not go unpunished."

Anika felt his face grow red in anger "you know I don't steal" It was ironic actually being raised by the tridarian 'space pirates' that he could not lie and refused to steel. But he had a deep sense of honor and morals that he would not abandon no matter what circumstances he was forced to endure. Atlis smiled at his comment "no you've made that quite clear, though I must say with your mastery of the art of stealth and your skill in ninjutsu you'd make a good thief. No it's not your refusing to help Swift steal the jewel during our visit to the jungle it's that you tried to escape when you were on the job" Anika let out a sigh, although he refused to steal, Atlas had found many ways that Anika could make himself useful. He was often sent on stealth trips to obtain resources, intel, or treasure. These trips were usually dangerous, lethal even, they were the jobs no one else wanted. He had long ago become accustomed to the rhythm of the jungle, no matter what planet, he had always managed to survive each trip; he had been poisoned once and had nearly died, it had been Swift that had revived him. Although it was an experience that he had lived through and was here to tell the tale, it had scared him and to this day it haunted his dreams. He shook his head clearing away the memory and focusing once again on the lecture and the reason for Atlis's anger, after all he had recently won over the Captain's trust, to loose it now after all his hard work was nothing less than a catastrophe. This last trip after securing a lost treasure map and some intel on a rare jew Atlas had his eye on, Anika had attempted to escape: something he had not tried to do in nearly a year. _Why did I do that ? _He questioned himself, everything was going so smooth. Sure he missed his family and longed for them with his whole heart, but he had Swift his best friend his brother. He had finally asurted his place among the Tridiarians, he was no longer seen as an unwanted guest a forced tag along, but a valued member of the community. Barlo had eased up on picking on him, the others stuck up for him, he was treated with kindness and respect. But when he saw the transport ship all that was forgotten replaced by a burning need to return to where his heart said he belonged. It wasn't even a well thought through plan just a rushed attempt at a stowaway.

Atlis let out a sigh shaking his head "I thought you'd outgrown this young one, I thought you had excepted that we are your home now. But I guess you need a reminder at what you have" Atlis let a sinister smile spread across his face as he continued "and what better way to remind you of what you have then to take it away" Anika felt his face pale, he knew what Atlis was talking about. "You need to prove yourself Anika, I really hate to do this but you leave me no choice" Anika started struggling harder know as he was brought toward a large crate. He knew the routine, he had been through this before, they were selling him. After he was poisioned they had decided it was to much of a hastle to have a child around and sold him into slavery on a plant on the outer rim. Swift went AWOL even stealing a transport ship from a local merchant so he could fly out and rescue him; why they returned to the ship after that Anika will never understand. "SWIFT" he screamed out as terror threatens to overtake him, _not again not again, he couldn't go back there he wouldn't. Swift had promised he wouldn't. _

"Anika anika" he heard Swift's voice over the commotion. "Please Atlis you can't do this!"

"Captain you can't" another man said

"This is just low" came other voice.

"Don't make the same _mistake _twice. Were thieves but were not _monsters_" another shocked voice yelled.

"SILENCE" Atlis yelled rubbing his eyes, "I am the captain what I say goes. This 'boy' needs to learn his lesson."

"I've learned my lesson" I yelled, turning to face the bars as I'm unceremoniously thrown into the cage.

"How does this solve anything!" Swift yells sticking a finger in Atlis's face. Atlas pulls out a gun and points it at swift "DO NOT QUESTION ME" Swift steps back still fuming but aware of the danger. "This" he points at the crate "is not purment" he lets out a shaky sigh "A ship will be here in ten minutes to pick him up, I'll let you two say goodbye."

The deck clears out to provide some privacy a few men stop to say a kind word or two, reassuring him that everything will work out, that he'll be ok. As the crowd completely clears Swift darts forward and clutches his hand through the bars reassuring me that he's right here.

The pained look of fear in his eyes makes my heart ache, the reassuring words rush out before I have a chance to think about them. "It's going to be ok Swift"

He lets out a strained laugh as he tries to hold back tears. "You don't always have to be the strong one you know"

"I know' I say smiling

"Were going to get you out of this I promise, I'm not going to leave you in there"

I give him a reassuring smile knowing the promise is heartfelt and true. "I know, I trust you"

"Atlas is probably just doing this to test you, give it a bit and he'll pull ya right out himself" he rambles pulling on my hands so that were closer as he pulls me into an awkward hug through the bars. "I love you little brother"

"I love you too big bro" Pulling back from the hug, I reach my hands up to untie my mask. It's the one thing I still have from my family. I hold the faded blue fabric close to my heart for a second before passing it to Swift. "I want you to hang on to this for me" his eyes are watering up as he stares at the fabric knowing how much it means to me. "You can give it back to me next time you see me." He looks at me his eyes promising me as he wraps the mask around his wrist pulling his jacket sleeve to cover it up. "I promise" I smile at him refusing to break eye contact even as the ship pulls up and the men come and take me away.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"This plan was genius Raph truly genius" I yell over the flying bullets that dart just inches away from my head, as I retreat behind some crates Mikey and Raph flanking me. "Well it worked didn't it" the hot head retorted as he fought off the approaching Krang as I remote piloted the Shellraiser which was parked a few blocks away. "Worked?!" I yelled back over the noise of the fight keeping my eyes on my remote driving as I yelled my voice dripping with sarcasm "Yes Raph this was a great plan charging in with no thought-out strategy, alerting everyone to our location with rash attitude and loud noise"

"Well we got the transport device didn't we" raph cut out slicing a Krang droid with his sias.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't argue with that. "Ok the shellraiser is outside let's go"

"Booyakasha" Mikey yelled throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground giving them an opportunity to sneak out of the warehouse through the air vents.

"Ya Boy" Mikey yelled enthusiastically as he buckled into the Shellraiser and I took off down the street. "We totally wiped the floor with those Krang and got the telliporvataional devise"

"Teleportation device Mikey" I corrected

Raph sat down grinning like a maniac "we're coming Leo"

Even though the words warmed my heart I knew we had a long still had a long way to go before seeing our brother again _If we ever do. _The pessimistic voice in my head reminded me. Know I have to think positively this was a successful mission, sloppy but successful I don't need to bum everyone out with odds and statistics. Statistics?_! _I scold myself there are no statistics for 'the chance of survival if kidnaped by unknown dimension travelers' there was no way to estimate something like that. I hated not knowing, I'm a numbers guy a scientist I like to have all the data all the facts. Not knowing where my big brother is for all these years was eating me up. Not a day goes by that I'm not thinking about him, if he's alive?, and if so how is he ? where is he? I sigh looking down at the device in my hand, this will give me answers. Once I find out how it works I can replicate it make one that leads back home. I let a smile cover my face yes we have a long way to go but we're getting there.

**So another chapter, please don't kill me for what I did to Leo. Alright I'm experimenting here adding new characters. The space pirates as Leo/Anika calls them are dimension jumpers who travel around looking for valuables and opportunities. They speak a language called Tridarian. Why? I honestly don't know, they are probably all from a planet called Triaria where this is the main language, but I don't know why I added that. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The wind rustled through my long dark curly hair, as I stood atop the tall building watching the cars below. I felt hollow as I stared out at New York, I have visited many cities on many plates during my many years with Atlis but never before had I wanted to visit a planet like I had wanted to visit this one, and now that I'm here I find myself wishing I was anywhere else. But it's not like I'm ignorant to the reason why, Anika. I fumble with the cloth wrapped around my wrist reminding myself of my promise, I will get him back. I know this statement to be true in my heart. Anika and i have broken into many camps before and freed many a person, over the years we even built a name for ourselves. In certain areas we're even outlawed because were abolitionists. The word brings a smile to my face, the one thing Anika does that is against the law is to set people free. I look down at the fabric, that's probably why Atlis chose that specific punishment. I let out a sigh looking at the bustling city pushing those dark thoughts away I can't think about that right now right now I have a job to do. I felt a tight knot of anger in my stomach, anger at Atlis for sending me on a mission now of all times. _Probably to keep me distracted. _I kick the base of the roof, _Why here why did Atlis send me here? _Its a stupid quesiton I know why. He sent me here not only because next to Anika I'm the best at stealth and he needs my skill but because he wanted to get under my skin. He knew I wanted to go to this planet one day and he knew not being able to go here with Anika like we had planned, would drive me crazy. He knew sending me here would keep me busy and preoccupied with the mission at hand, but the location would be a constant painful reminder. I shut my eyes focusing on my breathing, _I can do this I can do this. _I reminded myself. This was an easy mission, a very powerful man who had everything a war lord could wish for held one item in to high easteam. A stupid hat, yes I am here on a mission to steal a hat! I am here to steal a hat from a warlord, man my life is interesting. Usually I'd be living it up, falling over in laughter at the absurdity of it, but usually Anika would be at my side. A smile covered my face as I imagined what he would say right now, he'd be busy correcting me that the 'hat' was actually a headdress and absurdly enough one with a name, oh yeah a name! The Kuro Kabuto, yeah this guy cares way to much. He smiled more as he imagined Ankia laughing along side with him at the absuity of it, yet still finding a way to point out the historical and cultural points of the mission such as the hat being an ancient relic and a symol for the warlords followers the foot clan, even that name sounded stupid. The humor of the situation did wonders for my mood, now in a much better mood making it much easier to handle the loss that hung over my heart as I headed toward the foot headquarters, prepared to steal a hat from a dude who thinks its cool to name an army after a ligament and that the 'Shredder' is an intimidating name. _Well at least it's not Taserface, yeah that's much worse. _

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"Ahhhh" the scream came from the living room as raph held Mikey in a headlock. "Say it say it"

"Ok ok Rapheal is the coolest dude ever, much cooler than me and.."

"Guys would you be QUIET" Donnie yelled the door to the lab flying open and a very peeved Donnie glaring out "I'm trying to concentrate or do you not care about this project at all" they all knew by what he meant by 'project' he just didn't want Splinter overhearing. Raph immediately let go of Mikey forgetting for now what the testle has been about. "So how's it going Donnie?" Mikey asked as he bounded over to the lab. Donnie pulled out a small device that looked quite similar to the one they had stole from the Krang except with a few improvements. "After studying the Krang transportation device, I was able to replicate it." Holding out his hand made device for his brothers to see he continued "This should theoretically transport us anywhere as long as we have the correct and specific location, it's range should even stretch over several dimensions." Mikey was bouncing on his feat as Donnie spoke hands itching to try out the new toy. "Oh cool" Mikey said reaching for the device.

"Uh uh un" Donnie said pulling back the device from Mikey's outstretched hand and shaking a warning finger at the over eager teen. "This is not a toy Mikey, it only has enough charge for one trip, and I don't know if I can replicate it so we have to be extremely cautious and save it for the right occasion"

"Like for getting Leo back" Mikey beamed

"Exactly" Donnie smiled

"Wait hold on, what do you mean 'only enough charge for one trip?' Are you saying once we use it we'll stuck wherever this thing takes us?!" Raph asked his eyes big.

Donnie smiled "no Raph, I thought of that" he pulled out another device smaller but queit similar. "The schematics are different this device can not transport us anywhere like this one can, it is designed specifically for a homeward bound trip. The coordinates of the lair are programmed in, I coded them so no one could figure out where the lair is but it should not interfere with the functioning of the device"

"English please" raph growled

Donnie let out a sigh, "I made a second transporter one that can take us home"

"So we have two?!" Mikey asked again hands outstretched

"NO Mikey" Donnie interjected pulling the device out of reach "this one can only take us here"

"How will the transport thingy know where Leo is?" Mikey asked "well Mikey it doesn't we still need to find that out, but once we know where he is we now have the means of getting him back" Their conversation was interrupted as donnie's alarms started going off.

"Donetello what is going on is someone trying to break into the lair?" Master Splinter asked as the noise pulled him from his meditation and towards the lab.

"No sensei these are the sensors I have set up around town, it seems as though something big is going on. The alarm went off because so many sensors were activated at once. I've never seen this much foot activity before."

Splinter let out a sigh "you must go and investigate, but be cautious, do not interfere else you must"

"Hai sensei" they courised with that they grabbed their weapons and were out the door.

"So where's the fire?" Raph asked as they raced through the sewers. "The area around foot headquarters are the most occupied but it looks like they are sending out groups in all directions"

"If foot headquarters is where most of the activity is we'll head there and scope things out"

It took them several minutes to get across town, although the foot bots were heading out in large groups there didn't seem to be any pattern to their behavior.

"I think they're looking for something" Donnie concluded

"Or someone" Mikey interjected.

A sudden movement caught their attention, from their perch observing foot headquarters the three boys turned just in time to watch a shadow dart across a nearby rooftop away from the foot patrols scowling the area. Turning to share a knowing glance the three ninja took of in pursuit of the stranger. They followed him for blocks, surprised at the cunning and skill of the newcomer. He avoided both them and the foot patrols who seemed oblivious to his presence as he raced across the rooftops. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face them, making them all run into each other at the sudden halt.

"I must say you guys can keep up" he said casually as he moved toward the middle to the rooftop. Now that they were not following the guys got a good look at him. He was in his mid to late twenties, brown curly hair that hung to his shoulders angular face and brown eyes. Although his dress atair wasn't necessarily odd it didn't belong in new york, if he was being honest with themselves the guy looked like he just stepped off a pirate ship, minus the hat and bling. He wore a plain off white shirt covered loosely by a half jacket, a description that seemed oddly familiar.

"Is that the Kuro Kabuto?" Donnie asked, noticing the helmet neatly tucked under the man's arm.

"No wonder the whole foot clan is after you dude. You stole Shred Head's hat" Mikey chirped in. The guy explode into laughter the sudden noise making the boys jump. Raph stuck out an arm gesturing for them all to stay where they were: hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, that was good," the man said wiping a tear away from his eye "Shred head that's clever, much better than the shredder. I mean look at this hat I mean I bet he looks like a 'shred head' with that on"

"Thanks man" Mikey smiled proud of his naming abilities and grateful that someone else appreciated them to.

"And the foot clan" the guy snickered "I seriously expected the soldiers to be dressed like feat or at least have shoe helmets I mean come on if your going to have a name like that you've got to commit" That last comment had them all howling in laughter now.

"Oh and don't get me started on the helmet. This guy is seriously to attached, I mean the fact that I have half an infantry of men chasing me says a lot. And what an absurd name: the Kuro Kabuto, who names their hat?" Raph couldn't hold back a snicker at that one it was so true.

"Well actually" Donnie interjected "that hat is the Kuro Kabuto it was created nearly 1,500 years ago by the clan's founder Koga Takuza it is seen as a relic and a symbol"

"You sound just like my friend" the guy said, his smile instantly disappearing, his voice barely audible "I really miss him"

"I'm sorry" Mikey said feeling bad for the guys long face. Donnie nudged him, hatting to have to remind his little brother that they shouldn't be talking to strangers. The man smiled at Mikey's kindness "Thank you little one"

"So ahh why did you steal it in the first place?" Raph asked uncomfortable with the change in atmosphere and ready to get on with the mission at hand.

The guy shrugged "I belong to a band of unusual thieves. We do not steal what we deem of worth but what others do"

The smile on Mikey's face instantly dropped replaced by one of horror, beside him Donnie and Raph stiffed as the weight the words carried sunk in. They had heard these words before, the day their father told them the whole story of what had happened to Leo. It is what the thief had said before taking their brother away from them. Raph let out a guttural scream as he threw himself at the unsuspecting man, pinning him to the roof with his sias pointed at the man's throat. "Say that again" he spit out his voice angry and low. Below him the man stared up in complete and utter surprise "yyour a turtle!" he cried out. "Yes, have you ever seen another one, like us?" Donnie asked his bow pointed in a protective stance as he started down in shock and terror at the man in front of him. The man just stared back at them seemingly lost in shocked wonder.

"Focus douchebag" Raph cut in slapping the man in the face with his spare hand. "My brother asked you a question. Have you ever seen another one of us." The man bit his lip, obviously mulling something over in his head. When they received nothing but silance from their prisoner, Mikey who had been off to the back watching this play out finally stepped forward crouching down on the man's left side to look into his face. "You know what it's like to lose someone" Mikey said suddenly in a small whisper his eyes never leaving the man's face "I saw it in your eyes when you were talking about your friend." Mikey fought back tears as he continued, "you know what it's like to have a whole in your life and the pain that comes with it. If you know what that feels like why won't you help us. We lost someone too, and we want him back!" His voice was getting louder now as he got more emotional nearly screaming at the man, who was staring at the young turtle with mirroring tears in his eyes. "We want our brother back and if you know anything you better tell us. I don't know you and currently I don't like you but I bet if you could you'd do anything to get your friend back. So understand us we'll do anything we can to get our Brother back. You can either help us or not" with that Mikey turned away into the comforting arms of his brother Donnie who held a now sobbing Mikey as the man poundered Mikey's words. After several long moments he spoke. "I can help you but we can't talk here". After sharing a glance with his two brothers Raph grabbed the man by the back of his jacket and hoisted him to his feet stripping the man of his weapons (a sword and a few knives which he handed to Donnie) before dragging their prisoner into a nearby allie.

"I'll call Casey" Donnie said after a moment "the foot will be combing the streets for hours, if Mr. Humor here wasn't willing to talk I'd say we hand him over but since he is we need a place to talk, and there is no way I'm taking someone connected to our brother's kidnapped anywhere close to our home" Mikey and Raph nodded in agreement as Donnie pulled out his phone.

"Hey Jones...yeah that's great ...look, Casey I need a favor…..we found one of the guys responsible for Leo's kidnapping and we need a place to question him, I would have called April but...thanks Casy..yeah will do...be there in five" Donnie hung up the phone and turned to his brothers "I know where we can go"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Swift looked around at his surroundings as the bag was finally pulled from his head. It looked like an ice rink, he was currently by the bleachers, _they were probably going to have him sit._ He thought to himself as he looked around the deserted freezing room. _Why would they chose this place if there cold blooded, Anika hated the cold. _He frowned as he thought about Anika, listening to the little orange one made his heart ache not just at his own lose but at theirs. He had watched Anika cry himself to sleep to many times to count over missing his brothers and after the heartfelt lecture he had just received he had no doubt that these three had also had their fill of tearfilled nights. He was knocked out of his thoughts quite literally as a fist sent his head flying back knocking him onto the ground. Rubbing his soon to be bruised cheek he looked up to identify his attacker. Standing over him, arms folded over his chest was a very angry teenage boy dressed in all black with a hockey mask pulled up over his long black hair. His mouth pressed in a half scowl showing his two missing teeth up front. "That's for Leo" he cut out bluntly. "You better talk or there will be more where that came from" the boy spat, turning away from Swift to face the red clad turtle the teen continued. "Hope you don't mind Raph, I just can't stand all this hurt this guy put you guys through. I'll let you take it from here but I'm right here if you need me, okay" The red clad turtle put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Thanks Casey" turning to him the turtle continued "Ok you said you'd talk now talk. Where's Leo?!"

I took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer before answering "before we get started, I would like to make one thing clear. I'm on your side I'm not your enemy here. I think we can help each other"

"YOU" the purple one interupted pointing a finger at me "Don't. Get. To. Make. Demands!"

I rolled my eyes "I'm not making demands I'm saying we can make a deal. You help me, I help you" A felt a hand slap me on the left side of my face.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER" I looked up and met the emerald eyes of my attacker, filled with pain, anger, and fear. I felt my heart churn. I knew these turtles, not in the typical sense. But in the sense that for several years Ankia talked my ear off about them: Rapheal, Donitello and Michelangelo, his brothers. I took a breath, I needed to stop being selfish I should have told them about Anika the second I realized who they were. I looked up into the eyes of the one in red, Rapheal. Yes I needed to acknowledge who they are: Anika's brothers, the reason why he always tried to runaway, the reason why he is now in a slave camp. I took a deep sigh pushing those thoughts away, I couldn't blame them for that. It looked like he was ready to ask again but I cut him off by answering. "He's ok" I took a deep breath before continuing "but he's not in a good place" behind me a heard the orange one Michelangelo let out a small whimper.

"Where" Raph growled

"He was sent to a slave camp on a planet called Delmart on the outer rim of the galaxy a few days ago. It was a punishment for trying to runawy" he watched as the words sank in, Donetello sank to the floor, followed by a sobbing Michelangelo, Rapheal turned pale. I rolled up my sleeve, rubbing my finger over the fabric before carefully unrolling it. "Here" I said holding out the carefully cared for fabric to Rapheal who looked like he was about to fall over. "He gave this to me just before they took him away" I took a breath as I watched him tenderly hold the fabric in front of him staring at it in shock. "As I told you before I'm not your enemy Rapheal" he looked up in shock as I spoke his name "I consider your brother a friend, I want to help you but your going to have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Donatello words were slick with sarcasm "you hand us a piece of fabric and know our names and you expect us to just trust you?!" Rapheal was still holding the piece of fabric rubbing his thumb across it gingerly. Michelangelo was staring at me as though I had two heads, probably debating whether or not to trust me.

"Tell us something only Leo would know" Michangelo spoke suddenly "you could have heard our names anywhere"

I bit my lip in thought mulling it over in my head, knowing what Michangelo was asking. "His mask is blue but red is his favorite color, because it's the color of his best friend's mask. When he was five he dislocated his left shoulder grabbing Michelangelo before he could fall off a cliff while out exploring. When he's in a mood he won't say a word that has any E's in it because of a game he used to play with Donatello when they were board" He stopped looking at the quiet crowd to see if he needed to continue. A small smile was creeping across Donetello's face "he remembered the E game" he mumbled softly to himself.

I took a breath before taking the next step. "My name is Swift" It sounded pretty lame especially with my hand just hanging out there after the longest moment the one in orange spoke up "my name is Michalangelo but you can call me Mikey" he said shaking my hand. "I'm Donatello you can call me Donnie" I smiled at the purple clad turtle. Rapheal let out a snort "no point in introducing myself since you already know my name, if you have to talk to me don't call me by my full name, call me Raph."

"I'm Casy" The boy said pointing a hockey stick at my face "and if you ever hurt my friends, you will feel pain like you never have before." I nodded fighting back the smile that was threatening to cover my face. I watched as Raph wrapped Anika's mask around his wrist. I couldn't fight back the tingle of jelousey creeping over me, I shook my head. Anika was all the family I had but I knew he'd be better off with them. I was already fearing bringing him back to the ship. I made that mistake once already: the first time they had sold him to a slave camp. I'd left my town and I couldn't go back there the Tridairain ship was the life I lead, and although I'm fine with that I know Anika isn't. The planet I always wanted to visit and the people I always wanted to meet, but the reality of it is more bitter than sweet due to Anika's absence.

"So how do we get to Delmart"

"We can't" I answer, "I don't have a transportation device, only Atlis has one. I'm stuck here until he comes to pick me up. I was supposed to contact him after I stole the hat" I look over at the helmet laying forgotten next to Casey's feet. "Dude you stole Shredder's helmet" the boy exclaims noticing the discarded armor by his feet for the first time. I send the boy a warm smile. "I'm one of the fastest hands aboard the ship"

"You say that proudly" Donnie says with a scowl.

I roll my eyes, "well where I live It's pretty important if you want to live" I regret my words as I see Mikey's eyes widen. "Dddo you make Leo steel"

I shake my head "it's like trying to make a mule move. He's too stubborn" I chuckled to myself as I picture Anika's crossed arms and defiant pout. "He can't lie and he refuses to steal" I smirk "he kinda sticks out like a sore thumb"

"I thought you said you needed to steal to survive" Donnie pointed out "ya do, Atlis doesn't let anyone off without pulling their own weight. You have to earn your meals" I let out a half laugh "why do you think I'm so skinny I split my meals with him until the kid found other ways of earning his keep." I was having a good time telling stories, but looking up I had the feeling I should stop. Donnie looked pale, Mikey was teary and Raph well he was so red he looked like he was going to explode. _And I was staying away from heavy topics. _

"Do you have a ship?" I asked changing topic "what?" Donnie asked confused. "do you have a ship or access to a ship. Cause the only way to get to Delmart is either by transport device or by ship" A smile spread across Donnie face suddenly as he pulled out a device. Mikey and Raph seemed to mirror his smile. "I forgot I still had these on me" Donnie said "we were in such a hurry when the alarms went off that I didn't even bother putting them away."

"I'm glad you didn't" Raph commented.

"Ya Boy" Mikey said jumping up from his place on the bleachers "what do we need?"

"I should probably grab my med bag just in case and wire cutters and something for the locks"

"Well one of us should probably stay with Swift" Raph said interrupting Donnies list.

"Ok but I'll need someone to come with me, as a second pair of hands."

"I'll go" volunteered Mikey

"Ok, but if we run into Splinter let me do the talking or he'll never let us leave the lair again"

"Ah Donnie I don't think we should mention this to Splinter. He wouldn't be to happy with what were going to do and knowing were going with one of Leo's kidnappers makes it all the worse"

"For the record" I interjected "i was never apart of the mission where he was kidnapped"

"Guilty through association" Casey answered arms crossed glaring daggers in my direction as the brothers continued on with their plan completely oblivious to me. A few minutes later Mikey and Donnie took off, probably on a mission to gather the materials on Donetello's list. Raph came over to stand in front of me glaring harshly. I stood up and moved to a more comfortable spot on the bleachers, since I spent the entire interrogation sitting on the ground. Raph and Casy followed me closely, eyes never leaving me as I repositioned myself awaiting Donnies and Mikey's return. I let out an exhausted sigh as my two prison guards watched me closely. _I promised Anika, and I won't break that promise. I just hope I can get alone with your family until we rescue you._

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles however Swift is mine. **

My brother is alive! My heart is pounding in my chest as I absentmindedly stroke the blue fabric tied around my wrist. It's solid proof of the hope I have been holding onto all these years. The fabric is worn and torn in places. But the fact that Leo held onto it all these years says that he hasn't given up that he's still holding on. Holding on to the same hope I am that he'll return to us and that we can all be a family again. It was only yesterday that I hadn't the faintest idea of my brother's wareabouts let alone any proof that he was even still alive. In a few short hours my world had changed. Honestly i don't know If I trust Swift or not, he works with the men responsible for kidnapping my brother. The men who tried to kill my father, who took my best friend away from me. It took all my self control not to pummel the jerk into the ground the moment I realized who he was the "unusual thieves' comment spoke loudly of his identity, and his shock at our reptilian state just confirmed it. I never expected him to have Leo's mask or claim to be his friend. Part of me wants to believe and trust him, part of me wants to believe that while Leo was away he had someone watching his back. I want to hope that he wasn't alone. That same part of me reasons that Leo wouldn't have willingly gave up his mask and definitely not to just anyone, not after hanging onto it for so long. It was clever that all the memories he pulled up to prove that he knew Leo each was connected to one of us, pinpointing what we love most about our oldest brother. His devotion, courage and love. Swift had opened up after that talking about Leo casually, though I found it odd that he never said his name, he never called him Leo. I looked at Swift, a million emotions playing around inside my head. I wanted to ask him a million questions find out all I could about my brother and what happened while he was away from us but at the same time I was still processing everything that had happened and all that I had learned. I was proud that Leo refused to steal, that wasn't even surprising to me. But that comment about earning your keep and working for your meals had me reeling. _If Leo refused to steal how did he eat? Swift said something about sharing his meals, how long has it been since Leo had a decent meal? Did they hurt him? Is he ok?_ A million questions, yet I couldn't seem to get a single one off my tongue as my mind raced a million miles a minute. Slave camp,the word sat in his gut like a stone. I knew what slavery was, we all did they hadn't atttended school like regualr kids but they had been homeschooled and they knew what the horendous thing was. Raph clenched his fists together fighting away tears, they had sold his big brother. Actually sold him. That is not something you do to ANYONE, least of all _his _brother. _Oh Leo_, Raph couldn't imagine what his brother must be feeling right now, alone, abandoned posible hurting. Raph shut his eyes trying to force the thoughts away. He couldn't think on this right now he'd go crazy and right now he needed a cool level head; right now he needed to focus. He hated that he had been left alone with his thoughts but he knew Donnie was right in grabbing supplies, this was too important to go into this unprepared. His heart clenched as he ran through Donnies list stopping on _medical supplies_. Was Donnie afraid of that too? Did he also fear the state they would find their oldest brother in. Not being able to hold it in any longer he turned to swift, one question now standing out above all the others. "Is he hurt?" he asked, hating how desperate his voice came out. It took Swift a moment to process that it was him that was being addressed, after a long period of silence. He shook his head "no, last time I saw him he was ok" I let out a relieved sigh.

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'found other ways of earning his keep?"

Swift was quiet for a moment before continuing "he did chores around the ship, cleaned, cooked though I have to say he hated the kitchen for a time, stuff like that. Then Atlis sent him on smaller missions intel and such, when he found out he had a knack with the environment Atlis put him as our main guy when dealing with jungles, which is more often than not. He still refuses to steal and to be honest no one even bothers pushing anymore, but he is the best at stealth, and no one else can come out of most of those jungles alive except for him" I took a breath letting the information hit me like a punch. They used my brother for the dirty work, the jobs that were too dangerous, bordering lethal even, so they sent him. Expendable! is that how they saw him? These _lowlifes_ take my brother away treat him poorly, send him on dangerous missions like he is expendable than sell him! I really wish I had something to smash. "Take it easy Raph" casey shooths. I put a hand on his shoulder letting him know I'm alright and grateful for his support as I go on. Now that I have started, I want to know everything I can learn. Luckily this guy seems willing to talk. "Why won't you use his name?" I the question falls out of my mouth bluntly. Casey looks at me startled for a second before turning incriminatory eyes on our captive. "You never say his name, it's Leo. L.E.O. Why won't you say his name. Do you guys deem him of so little value that you won't call him by his name!" I yell my face fuming. Swift shakes his head "no, it's not that, I didn't want to offend you. I am Tridarian, I speak Tridaian and I have called your Brother..Leo..by a Tridarian name for so long that it is now habit"

"You renamed him?!" casey retorted "that's just..wrong..you stole him from his family then you stole his name? Just.. Why?"

"They wanted to kill him!" Swift yelled "I wasn't going to let that happen"

"So you named him" Casey retorted sarcastically.

"It made it easier for the others to accept him as one of us if he had a Tridarian name. Also it's custom to receive a new name after receiving your first battle scar"

"Battle scar?" I repeated, and then it hit "you said they wanted to kill him, he was fighting them"

"What's the scar" casey asked after a moment of tense silence. "He has scolding on his back and shoulder" Swift pauses for a second as if questioning whether or not he should continue "they tried to cook him." Out of everything I had heard today that was definitely the worst and I'm suddenly glad Donnie and Mikey aren't around to hear it. Seconds later I'm upchucking onto the pavement, hands on my knees Casey rubbing my back reasurely. My body is shaking as images run through my head. The barbarians wanted to eat him! Actually eat him, tried to eat him. _I'm coming Leo_ I silently promised. I'm unsure which is worse a slave camp or the ship, the more I hear the worse it gets. Swift looked startled as I finally stood up "are you ok?"

"No I'm not Ok! Why would I be ok? I just found out that the people who kidnapped my only older brother are freaking cannibals"

Swift sighed "they never tried cooking him again. Not after the scar he left on Barbolionious' face with that roundhouse kick"

"It doesn't matter is they 'never tried' again they never should have tried in the first place!. Normal people don't even think about that."

"That's just sick dude" Casey agreed shaking his head.

After several moments of tense silence; I started a new round of questions. "What did you name him?" I asked suddenly, slightly curious. "to keep them from eating him what did you name him?" I promoted at the hesitation.

Swift smiled "Anika"

"Anika ? pss Leo is a much better name" Casey scoffed.

Swift put his hands out in a gesture of defense "I was on the spot, also I had soup on the mind. If you'd been in my shoes I doubt you could have done better."

"I would have just stuck with his original name" Casey answered crossing his arms

"Didn't know it" Swift defended "that's kinda how I met Anika"

Casey frowned "that's a terrible first meeting, what happened after that?"

"Well after that I kinda took him under my wing so to speak. I taught him the language and watched him like a hound. It's ironic I joined Atlis, to escape responsibility but my first week aboard I meet Anika and have felt responsible for his welfare sense"

"So you weren't joking when you said you two were friends?" Swift shook his head at Casey's question. After a moment of silence Casey started a new round of questions "whose Atlis, you mentioned him a few times"

"He's the captain"

"Oh, do you guys have a name of something"

"Anika calls us the 'space pirates' though none of us know what that means" Raph couldn't help but chuckle at that, at first glance Swift looked like a pirate.

"Trust me" casey snickered "the name fits"

After that the conversation flowed easily, Swift telling them stories about Anika and the 'space pirates' with Raph and Casie prompting him on, with questions.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Again, despite my wishes the turtles are not mine. **

Anika laid on his side in the dirt, the shackles around wrists were attached to the wall hindering his movement. The chains were long enough that he could sit or lay but he could only move a foot or two away from the wall if he stood. The chains held his wrists in from of him, binding his hands so that only a few inches separated the left from the right.

_Pain._ Anika bit his lip as he fought back a tearful shudder. _I will not cry. I will not break. _He told himself, repeating the mantra over and over in his head. If felt like years since he had been brought to this place. Years since he had last seen his true friend, since he had said what might be his final farewell to Swift. _NO don't think like that. _He scolded himself _You need to stay strong, you can get through this. _He took a shuddering breath as he pulled himself into a slouched position against the cold brick wall. Now partially elevated he tried to get a better look at his condition.

Three bruised possibly broken ribs

Sprained ankle

Concussion

Swollen right hand, broken knuckles

Lasseations on legs, arms and face

A nasty gouge on the left side of his head, at the temple that was caked in blood

He winced at the last injury on his growing list, pulling his non swollen hand to put pressure on the mangled and bloody bandage covering the fresh wound. He stared at the walls of his prison, the other slaves had warned him not to fight back, advised him to keep his head low. But he refused. He might go down, but if he did he was going to go down fighting. He hated slavery, he hated the mistreatment of others, the twisted view in which the guards held the parishioners. It was all wrong! He had brought down several such camps as these, freed hundreds of prisoners, but always from the outside. Breaking the system down from the inside was a much different game. He let out a horse chuckle that turned into a raging cough. The mine had been brutal. The suffocating smoke, the dust, the darkness, and not to mention the back breaking work. How had he ended up here? In this dark cold dungeon. He had lashed out at a guard who was beating an old man, overwhelmed and overworked, to exhausted to defend himself. The sense had broke his heart and he snapped, he jumped into defense before he even knew what he was doing. _But it didn't stop there. _He smiled to himself. Reinforcements were called after he had defended the old man. He took out ten of the guards easily, jumping and flipping nibbly through the dark tunnels. Even unarmed he was a force to be reckoned with. After scattering and confusing the guards he nibbly stole keys from one of the men he knocked unconscious and led a group to the gates in the back tunnels. He would have escaped to if he hadn't gone back to check for stragglers, at that point more reinforcements had been called and they knew not to underestimate him. He let a sigh slip past his bruised and parched lips as the events replayed themselves in his head. _Don't be a hero Anika. _How many times had Swift reminded him, and yet what did he do? It's like he couldn't help himself, he couldn't leave without making sure everyone else got out safe first. That single action had cost him his freedom that had been so close at hand, and maybe even his life. But if he thought about it, he didn't regret it. How could he regret it if several were far away and safe from danger. _Yes that's what matters_. Yes what he did was reckless, his actions had put his life in danger, but his actions had also saved several. If he placed his life in danger, it wasn't in vain. He had done what he had done in the hope of freeing and saving others. His actions were for humanity, and they carried honor and for that he felt no remorse. He started to hum the song Swift used to sing, back when he was new to the ship back when he was young and afraid. The tune although weak on his parched lips echoed off the dreary walls and seemed to fill the dungeon with a sense of hope. _The caged bird sings for freedom. _Anika smiled, he would never stop fighting to be free. Free from the camp, free from his kidnappers, free.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"For the last time MIkey, you can NOT hold the transport device" came Donnie's irritated voice from somewhere around the corner.

"Troubles back" Cassie smirked as a very irritated and highly strung Donnie walked in an overly excitable Mikey in tow. Raph turned at Cassie's comment, letting his content smile drop from his face as he turned from Swift to the resident genius.

"How'd it go Don, any problems"

"Nope" Mikey answered swinging the bag he was carrying unceremoniously onto the ground. "Though we did run into Splinter"

"That Mikey" Raph gritted out running a hand down his face "would classify as a problem"

"No worries Dude" Mikey waived off "D had it covered, Splinters worried but not any more than he usually is"

Donnie let out a sigh "when I entered the lair, I had to give Sensei a quick update on the 'mission'" Donnie spoke as he bent down to organize the supplies passing tools around to the others as he spoke. "Is the air there breathable?" he asked Swift suddenly, receiving a nod he went back to the previous topic. "I had to leave out a few details" a frown spread over the genius face, they all hated keeping this mission from their father, and lying about it made his stomach burn with regret.

"Whatcha tell him" Raph asked from where he stood in front of Swift arms crossed over his chest.

"I told him that the unusual and increased foot activity was a result of a the burglary of the Kuro Kabuto. I told him that I left you and Cassie to monitor the thief since he appears to be untrustworthy and to be working for a more highly organized system of thieves; while Mikey and I came to the lair to gather supplies and regroup."

"So technically you told the truth" Cassie reasoned, rubbing his left hand over his chin absentmindedly.

"Well no, like I said I just left out a few details" Donnie answered as he walked over and slapped a pair of handcuffs on Swift's wrists.

"Hey, I thought we were working together on this" Swift yelled, struggling against the metal that now restrained his wrists in front of him. "I thought I told you to trust me!"

"Dude" Mikey said at Donnie's side.

"Ya man is this really necessary" Cassie asked

"Of course this is necessary" Donnie responded gesturing to the handcuffs "How do we know he is trustworthy? Huh? The first thing we learn about him is that he works for the lowlife scum who took our brother" Donnie bit, an angry tone tugging at the corners of his anxious tone.

"But he's Leo's friend" Mikey's argument came out in a whisper.

"Well I won't believe it until I hear it from Leo's own mouth" Donnie bit out as he reached to pull Swift abruptly to his feet by his arm and lead the prisoner to an open walkway. Raph slung the bag handed to him over his shoulder as he gestured to the others to follow donnie and Swift.

"So how's this gonna work D?" Raph asked filling in the impromptu circle.

"We get it in, we get out" Donnie decided "no need to be seen"

Raph nodded "get Leo and get him home" he responded through his confident front faltered as his voice broke with emotion. Mikey placed a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder before they all (except for the bound Swift) put their hands in the Middle of the circle and cheered "FOR LEO"

Donnie gestured for everyone to clasp hands before he pulled out the transport device. "We only got one shot at this," he warned, the severity of the situation taking root at the words. Everyone nodded grimly as Swift stared at the devise in fascination, impressed by the purple clad turtles intellect and engineering.

"Here we come Leo" Raph whispered his heart pounding as they disappeared in a flash of light.

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here we go again, my dear readers, please enjoy and review. You know the drill the turtles and other TMNT characters are not mine I just like writing about them. **

Raph blinked as the bright hockey rink disappeared replaced with the dreary and dark scene in front of him. In the dark it was hard to make out the surroundings but it looked like a desert, rocks and boulders surrounded the dry landscape and in the distance nestled between the groves of two large mountains in front of them and at the bass of the barren mountain they were on, stood a large camp. Creeping forward soundlesslessly to hide behind a boulder, Raph peered down the slope at the camp before him. Wires and watchtowers encircled the camp, the buildings closer to the mountains were well maintained obviously work buildings of some sort. The other buildings caged in, toward the middle of the camp were stone, cold and shabby.

"Welcome to Delmart" Swift huffed out beside him. Donnies' eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him, he looked like he was trying to gather all the information possible as he scanned the camp with scrutiny. Mikey shivered in fear as stared down at the foreboding place before them. "Leo's down there?" he whimpered. Raph turned to wrap a protective arm around his little brother pulling him in close. "Not for long little bro" he reassured. His own heart pounding in his chest at the sight of the prison that held his brother. His checks heated up with fury _nothing was going to stop him from getting to his brother and if he was hurt! _Raph let out a few huffs as he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Casey cracked his knuckles beside him, obviously equally enraged at the situation. Silently the group moved down the mountain to the skirts of the camp where Donnie and his wire cutters made an entrance for them to sneak in. They snuck to the farthest stone building.

"This place is like deserted" casey whispered

"Yeah" Swift agreed "lots of guards, few to no prisoners" he thought for a moment "this is odd. Something isn't right"

"Yeah like you'd know" Donnie scoffed rolling his eyes "like you've been here before"

Much to their surprise Swift responded "yes. Many years before"

Mikey reached forward to grab Swift by the arm "were you a prisoner here?"

Swift shook his head still looking forward eyes darting around for a sign of activity. "No I went solo to bust someone out of here. Someone whose life I was responsible for" Raph glanced over at Swift analyzing his stiff deminare and the emotion in his voice. "Was it successful?" Donnie asked, Swift nodded. Before any more could be said the group fell silent as two guards passed closely by oblivious to the turtles and humans just feet away from their conversation.

"Any luck?" the first guard asked "no we checked for miles seems the group got away" the second guard made an irritating sound in the back of his throat as he threw an arm to lash angrily out at the building next to him. "This had to be planned! This is the biggest breakout we've had in years. And prisoner led nonetheless"

The second guard shook his head "no man I was there, this wasn't planned. The guy lashed out at Biff who was disciplining a prisoner. He took down everybody who got in his way and led the others down the drainage exit."

The first gaurd shook his head "one guy one stupid guy"

"Not just any guy" the second one responded looking out over the camp "I saw him fight, kung fu or something"

The first one snickered "can't put up much of a fight now can he?" he launched again "made sure of that"

Raph felt Don and Mike beside him tense up at the mans comment. Raph felt anger course through him in waives; while casey clenched his hands into fists.

"He won't' be causing much trouble now" the second guard agreed. "We'll deal with him tomorrow when the boss arrives. But there is one thing I just don't understand"

"What's that?" asked the first guard

"Why didn't he run? He could be free now"

The second one shrugged "stupid hero type. Went back to help the stragglers"

Raph felt hands holding him back as the guards walked away. He had a feeling he knew who they were talking about from the start, but that last comment had confirmed his suspicions. It was Leo they were talking about. Who else here would know how to fight like that. It sounded just like his brother to stand up for someone else while under this torment, and then sacrifice himself to save strangers. Raph felt angry tears flow down his face as he pushed against the restraining hands, wanting to go to the guards and demand to know where his brother was.

"Raph" Donnie's voice pulled him back to the present. "If Leo is being held for the breakout he won't be here." Raph nodded, turning away from the guards he, his brothers, friend and Swift headed toward the more heavily guarded stone building on the other side of the camp. Taking out the three guards swiftly, Raph took lookout as Donnie worked on the lock. "Got it" Donnie whispered after a second. Silently they all slipped in, Cassie guarding the door.

"I can't see a thing" Mikey whined, Raph slapped the back of his head, reminding him to be quiet. Donnnie pulled out a small flashlight, illuminating the small cold dark room. The smell of blood hit my nose, and the sight of shackles did nothing to quell the fear coursing through me. My heart pounded violently in my chest as my eyes fell across the figure in the far corner.

"Leo"...

**Sorry short chapter ;)**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I had drifted in and out of consciousness for hours now, my head wound slowly losing more and more blood as the hours drifted on. This is where I found myself as a distant noise pulled me once again out of darkness. I groaned as the pain hit me, searing pain, aching in my body exhausting me while the pounding in my head drowned out my senses. A stifled another grown as I fought to keep my breathing under control focussing my concentration on the sound that had pulled me into semi consciousness: footsteps, I heard footsteps. Several footsteps on the far side of my stone dungeon _The guards_ I reasoned. I let a small frown fall over my bruised face as I weighed my options. I couldn't attack, I don't even think I can stand at the moment; making an escape hard if not impossible. My train of thought stilled as the footsteps didn't head directly for me, but instead in various directions as though searching for something. _Have they forgotten I'm in here? _I lay there silently and still as I fight the darkness that once again threatens to take me. _I'm so very tired. _

"Leo" the voice is barely a whisper, and at first I think I've imagined it but then I hear tentative footsteps heading in my direction picking up speed as it gets closer. I hold onto the sound of the footsteps, not wanting to drift off once again. "LEO" the voice is louder this time. At the sound of the shout the other footsteps dart in this direction, losing their tentative and slow pattern as they rush forward. I feel something fall down at my side, as the first footsteps stop. Hands reach for me, ghosting over my skin and injuries as though scared to hurt me. But I'm not focusing on that, I'm focusing on the voice. THe one that pulled me out of the abyss, the one that said my name. A name I haven't heard in so long. My eyelids feel like lead as I fight to open them, empowered as I hear other voices calling out to me as the rest of the footsteps near. _My name they know my name! Could I be dreaming? Am I dead? They couldn't have found me here? Could they ? _These questions dart around my mind as I feel a hand on my neck, checking my pulse. A three fingered hand. My heart clenches as the owner to the hand speaks.

"He's alive" the voice breaths out sounding relieved "he's weak and losing blood fast we need to get him home. Now!"

"On it" the first voice bites out. My arms drop to my sides as I feel the chains around my wrist break. I let out a moan as the movement sends pain shooting through my body. Fighting once again to open my eyes I hear those around me inhale.

"Leo?"

"Come on Leo you can do it"

"Come on bro, fight"

_Brothers! its my brothers! _

My eyes flutter open, unsteady and unfocused at first. My heart is pounding praying that my ears aren't deceiving me. Tiredly a huge smile covers my face as my vision focuses on the face leaning over me. I let my eyes drift over those fiery green eyes the red mask, the worried frown. He looks older, a little battle worn, but under the mask it's still the little kid who used to sneak out with me to see the stars, his eyes tell me it's still Rapheal.

"Leo" a moan escapes me as I'm engulfed in a painful but emotional hug.

"M..Mikey?" my voice comes out strained, but I can't help the smile that spread over my face. " it y..ou?"

A hand slides into my unswollen left hand. "Yes Leo it's really us" Donnie's voice comes out strained as he fights back tears. I reach out and place my hand on his face. Letting my eyes take in the faces I've so longed to see, the people who I've missed so much and love so dearly.

"m..missed you guys s..sooo much" I crock

"We've missed you too Leo…...I've missed you..so much..I just..I love you bro.. And I'm never letting you go again" came Mikey's sobby reply as his grip tightened around my waist.

I let my head fall on the shoulder of my hothead brother directly to my right. "L..love you guys..I love you all...so much"

"I love you too Leo" Raph's voice some out teary. My hand drifts down from Donnie's face as my muscles scream at me. My grip around Mikey loosens as the darkness returns.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"Leo" Raph's voice comes out a scared whisper as the injured turtles' eyes drift tirely closed once more. When he doesn't respond, Raph starts shaking his shoulder gently with his left hand, his voice louder and more urgent this time "LEO"

"We need to get him home now! He's going into shock" came Donnie's voice is urgent as he pulls supplies out of his med bag, hurrilly wrapping the gaping wound on Leo's head rushing to stop the flowing blood. Gesturing for Raph to pick him up gently, "I don't know the extent of his injuries" Donnie ramples as he shakes his head "I hope he doesn't have any internal bleeding..but we have to risk moving him..he won't last much longer and this rate...we need to get him home..I'll be able to better handle this once were home" Mikey places a reassuring hand on his older brother's shoulder fighting back as his own tears as he tries to comfort his nearing hysterical older brother. Letting the right uninjured side of his head rest on his left shoulder for support Raph gingerly picked up his lost older brother, carrying him bridal style; following his anxious younger brothers toward the center of the dungeon.

"Yo did you find him" whispered Casey as he and Swift snuck away from their post to join the others. Casey's eyes grew as big as dinner plates as they drifted over to the bloody bundle in Raph's arms. Swift couldn't hold in his shocked gasp as he raced forward toward Raph and the turtle in his arms.

"Anika" Swift yelled no longer caring to keep his voice low despite his close proximity to the door. Racing over Swift began running a comforting hand over the turtles bloody brow as he whispered comforting words in tridarian, tears filling his eyes. Raph instinctively pulled away, shielding his older brother from the stranger; his eyes shooting daggers at the pirate. Casey grabbed Swift by the shoulder pulling him back from the injured turtle as Mikey and donnie joined Raph, the three brothers forming a semi circle (with Leo in the middle) as they gathered around the transport device. Casey dragged Swift to join the circle, keeping a firm grasp on the pirate as Donnie prepared for their escape.

"Hey what's going on in here" a voice echoed as loud footsteps nearned the door signalling that guards had noticed the absence of the three gaurds at the post, as well as the noise within the stone cell.

Mikey shrieked and Casey yelled " .Go" as the door flew open, revealing five heavely armored guards. The homemade devise started humming as it buzzed to life, zapping the group away from the precarious situation just in time to avoid rapid fire as the guards charged the rescue group who disappeared without a trace as a blue light consumed them with a loud hum.

**Please review**

**Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to create a suspenseful yet urgent tempo.**

**Will they get Leo home in time? How will Splinter to react to the sudden return of his long lost son? How will Splinter react to Swift? Will Swift leave Leo with his family, or will he want his life long best friend to return with him? What will Leo choose? How will the long lost son react to his long awaited rescue? Can things go back to the way they once were? Can the lost brother find his place? Is he Leo or Anika, or a bit of both?**

**Tune in next time same turtle time, same turtle channel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello again. Thank you for reading my story. My wishes are yet to come true: yes you guessed it the turtles aren't mine. Without further adieu chapter 10, Leo returns home. Will he be ok? How will Splinter react? You must read to see. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) **

Splinter paced the space between the pit and the turns tables anxiously awaiting his son's return. Donnitello had been anxious when he arrived home over an hour ago, gathering supplies as he reported the mission to his father. During his explanation for returning to the surface he had hurriedly stated that Rapheal had been left guarding an untrustworthy thief. Splinter's tail slashed out in frustration, he had sensed that his son's were hiding something from him. He had sensed this growing for days starting when his son's had asked for his permission to return above ground, but tonight during the recon mission Donetello had specifically left out an important part of the story, splinter could tell. Which left him more anxious than usual as he awaited his sons' return. His ears perked up as he heard his sons' voices nearing the entrance, he lifted his nose to the air, as he caught a whiff of an unfamiliar sent. _They are brining a stranger into the lair. _

"My sons' what is going on?" he demanded as Donitello and Michelaglo came into the lair, gratefully appearing unharmed, donatello making a beeline for the lab/med room. Splinter's gaze was hostile as Casey came in dragging a stranger, holding the stranger securely by the upper arm. The young man was in his early twenties his hands were cuffed in front of him. Splinter's question hung heavily in the air for several seconds before Rapheal rushed in yelling at Donnie to 'move his shell' and 'get the med lab ready'. Splinter's ears perked up instantly, fear covering his furry face as his eyes scanned his red clad son for injuries; finding none his eyes finally settled on the figure in his son's arms. His heart banged in his chest as he stood frozen in shock.

"Donnie is the lab ready" Raph yelled as he raced forward holding Leo tightly to his chest as he raced across the lair with urgency and purpose completely ignoring his shell-shocked father.

"Yes raph" came Donnies voice from inside the lab as he rushed around the lab frantically, preparing for his patient. "Put him on the table" Raph obeyed without hesitation. As soon as Leo was down, Donnie started working. Unwrapping the makeshift bandage, and working on cleaning and disinfecting the wound. "MIkey" Donnie yelled "I need you to grab the needle in my bottom left door, I need a sample of Leo's blood to see who is compatible with him. He's lost a lot of blood and he needs a transfusion."

"On it D" Mikey squeaked rushing off. After finishing cleaning it and wrapping it again for the time being, Donnie went about checking Leo's blood; while waiting on the results he started on cleaning and stitching the many wounds that covered his entire body.

Finally coming out of his daze, Splinter made his way torwar the lab on wobbly legs. He stared at the frantic effort before him, his mind spinning as he fought to grasp the scene before him. He wasn't even aware he had moved until he found himself standing above the table staring down at the son he thought he'd never see again. The noise and process around him fading into the background, as he stared down in unbelieving shock.

"Leonardo" his voice came out a horse whisper, as he reached forward caustionly to take hold of his son's swollen right hand. The contact seemed to pull him back into the real world, hitting him like a splash of cold air. Suddenly the din of the noises around him came in at full force as he realized the reality and the severity of the situation at hand. His son was alive! The son he had thought dead for all these years had somehow miraculously returned! But he was severely wounded and fading fast.

"Donetello" the old rat's voice came out calm and commanding; regaining his composure with his revelation of the situation. "How can I be of service" Don turned a stund face to his sensei as if just noticing his presence for the first time. Bowing respectively he instructed "if you can take over with these minor lacerations I can get started on an IV I just need to check the blood results real quick" Donitello rambled off without missing a beat as he flew around the med room, giving Splinter the supplies he needed to care for Leo's many wounds as he started on the IV. Looking down at the results he turned around to face his brothers. "Mikey pull up that cot so its even with this table" Donnie instructed pushing Raph onto the cot as it sided with the table. "Raph lay down I need you to give Leo a transfusion" Raph responded immediately, as he took his place on the cot. "Take as much as you need Don" Don smiled a thanks as he prepared the IV.

Splinter fought to keep his hands from shaking as he worked over his long lost son, aghast at the sorry state he was in. Lacerations covered his arms, legs and even his face, his hand appeared to broken and was badly swollen, but worst of all was the wound on his head that was bleeding heavily. Already red was seeping through the fresh bandage Donetello had applied.

"Mikey" Donnie instructed as he left the IV to begin working on the head wound.

"Yeha D" Mikey said sheepishly, obviously terrified with the situation. "Go out to the livingroom and help Casey keep an eye on our '_guest'_"

Mikey seemed to hesitate for a second before donnie looked up at shot his little brother a reassuring look "we'll let you know if anything happens"

With a relieved smile and a small nod, Mikey shot out of the lab.

Splinter stilled his working hands to look up at his genius son, a question in his eye. The way Donello had said 'guest' insinuated that this person was actually not welcome. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the stranger with Casey. His face remained stoic and calm, a mask to the inner turmoil underneath, as he grappled with the situation. His son's had brought a stranger among them. Donetello's tone, the handcuffs and the fact that both Mikey and Casey were guarding him were evident enough that this man was not trusted. He remembered Donatello mentioning earlier that Casey and Raph were keeping an eye on a thief, one who stole the shredder's helmet. A man capable of such a feat is obviously a professional. Splinter took a calming breath as he focused his attention back on his injured son. _I mustn't think about that right now. If I do I'll go crazy. _Shaking his head splinter focused back on the task at hand, focused back on what was important: his son.

Nearly an hour later, donatello came out of the lab to give Mikey and Casey and update.

"How's he doing D?" Casey asked leaning forward on the couch.

"He's stable" Donnie breathed, relief evident on his face. "It was close but he should make a full recovery. We should keep a close eye on him for the next twenty four hours just to be safe though. And with his other wounds we can expect a long recovery period, but with a lot of rest and some physical therapy I should be able to get him back to full health" It had been close. _Too_ close. If it hadn't been for Raph giving Leo the blood he so desperately needed, he wouldn't have made it. Donnie shuddered at the thought, it was too horrible to even imagine. Losing Leo after being so close to finally getting him back..it would have been too much to bare, he didn't think he'd be able to handle that type of loss all over again. Donnie took a breath reminding himself that his brother was safe. That his brother was home. It all felt like a dream, honestly part of donnie still couldn't believe this was all happening. Donnie pushed those disbelieving thoughts away, letting his mind mule over the magnitude of all that had happened in just one day.

"Can we see him?" Mikey asked meekly. Donnie shook his head, "he's still resting, and Raph too" Donnie smiled as he remembered his brothers' actions. Head wounds bleed alot and Leo's was no exception, he had already lost a dangerous amount by the time they got him to the lab, and the wound continued to bleed. Raph was more than willing to donate once Donnie let him know they had the same blood type. But when Donnie had tried taking the IV out of Raph, he had refused

"_Look how pale he is Donnie" Raph yelled, pointing to a very pale Leo. Donnie sighed "I know Raph but you've given enough"_

"_NO" Raph yelled "I don't care if it takes my last drop of blood. I am NOT losing him again!"_

Donnie couldn't help but feel heartwarmed by the memory of Raph's devotion. Leo would have surely died if the stuporn hothead hadn't insisted on giving more blood. By the time he deemed Leo stable enough to take out the IV, Raph was close to passing out. Sending Sensei to get something for Raph to eat that would build his system back up, Doctor don had confiened the big hearted hot head to bed rest. Which Raph was totally fine with (for once) since it gave him and excuse to stay but Leo (which he would have done anyway).

Donnie let out a sigh as he sank down onto the couch completely physically and emotionally exhausted. Sensei placed a comforting hand on his genius' son's shoulder giving him a warm smile "you did very good my son. You handled the situation with controlled ease. You kept your head under a very stressful situation, a powerful strength that saved your brother's life.I am very proud of you Donetello" He turned to face all his son's as he continued "I am glad to hear that your brother is stable and will be alright. You have all been through a lot, and although I would like to send you to get some much needed sleep; in light of recent events rest can wait. An explanation is in order, and this time I don't want you to leave anything out." Donnie took a deep breath, before diving into a full explanation. Splinter sat quietly through the whole tale, twitching his tail in agitation occasionally or having his whiskers furrow in anger or grief at other parts, but throughout the story he remained completely silent.

"..and then I used the homemade transportation device to beem us right outside the lair" Donnie concluded his story, seeing no need to continue on to the part Splinter was present for. Splinter let out a sight stroking his long beard for a moment in thought. "This is all a lot to take in, I must meditate on it all for a while. But first we must find a place to confine our '_guest' _although he proved himself an allie it is difficult to trust him knowing he works for those who took Leo away from us" the two turtles nodded in agreement. "We could put him in the med lab?" Mikey suggested.

"Near Leo?!" Donnie yelled obviously upset by the suggestion "no way" he said enthusiastically waving his hands in front of him.

"I agree with Donitello, until we have confirmation that this man is a true allie and not an enemy, it would be wise to keep him away from your brother" Splinter took a deep breath "especially after all that he has been through" the last part came out so quietly the turtles barely caught it.

"Well I guess he can stay in my room" Donetello offered. Rubbing the back of his head the genius continued "I'll probably be hanging in the lab most of the time anyway until Leo recovers and I can rig up a temporary removable lock on the outside of the door, for safety measures"

"Very good idea donatello" answered Splinter rubbing his beard in consideration "I appreciate your sacrifice, I know you are tired but if you would go and clear out the items you would like to keep out of reach, that would be most prudent. I would like to get this '_guest' _situated as soon as possible so we can relieve Mr. Jones from his guard so that he can return home, I am sure his family is wondering and it would be nice to have it be just the five of us once more" the three mutants smiled at the thought, they had been four for so long it was wonderful to be five once again. They were all still overjoyed and spellbound by this miracle. Donetello bounded off to complete his task without no preamble, while Splinter wandered over to the dojo to meditate leaving Mikey to his thoughts.

**Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lots of brotherly fluff in this chapter. Warning for hurt and comfort. Also I added place for Swift to rant his thoughts. I felt bad for leaving him out of the loop for so long and just dragging him along without giving him a voice for the last few chapters. So here it goes. **

_I can't believe this is real! _I think my mind reeling as I lay on a cot next to the cot Leo had been moved to."I told you we'd find you Leo" I say my voice stiff with emotion as I stare at the prone figure next to me. Part of me just wants to be as close to my big bro as I can, I fight the urge to crawl into the little cot with him. It's not my pride stopping me, though I'd pound anyone for making fun of me for just wanting to cuddle with my big bro who I feared I'd never see again. No what's stopping me is worry of how he'll react when he wakes. After listening to all those stories Swift told me I can tell Leo's time away was no walk in the park. And with all this background and stuff I know I don't want to do anything that will make him uncomfortable. So I just lay here grinning like an idiot, but honestly who cares. I have my big brother back! I let my eyes wander over his injured form, frowning at his many injuries. _He lost a lot of blood_. I remind myself with a shiver. He doesn't look as pale as earlier, but I'm still worried. Donnie said he's stable but still, he's under close watch for twenty four hours cause of the head wound and blood loss. _Blood loss _I shiver again remembering the IV, my blood running from my vain to his. I would do anything to save Leo, and I was glad to give him blood. But for a while I feared it wasn't making a difference I felt like all it was doing was slowing down his death. And before I know it Don is trying to take out the IV, trying to detach Leo from his lifeline. There was NO way I was letting that happen. We had gone halfway across the galaxy for Krang's sake, to get him back there was no way I was going to lose him now. No way! Not after we just got him back. I know what it's like to think you've lost a brother, to feel that lose that hole in your life. I don't think I could bear it a second time. I close my eyes as I steady my breathing, trying to calm my racing heart as my fists ball up in anger. Tears are streaming down my face as I fight back a sob. Despite my earlier apprehension I reach my hand forward to take his longing for the physical contact. Just needing to assure myself that he is here. That he's ok. That it's not just a dream. My sobs die down but the tears keep falling as I lay there his hand in mine, between the cots as I stare at the part of my family I feared I'd lost forever.

"I love you Leo" I whisper into the quiet lab "I love you bro..and I promise you that nothing, no one is ever going to take you away again."

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

"There you are" the purple clad turtle exclaimed after several minutes. I look around the small confines that are my new quarters..cough I mean prison. Seriously I said 'your going to have to trust me' and they lock me up! Its a regular sized bedroom, with a neatly made bed (where I'm sitting now), a dresser, and a bookshelf. The room is mostly empty (mainly cause the knucklehead cleared out all his stuff before they put me here.) I let out a sigh just grateful to be out of the handcuffs.

"Thanks" I mumble. The genius just rolls his eyes at me as he heads for the door. "I put a lock on here, it only opens by a code. So don't even think about trying to get out" now it's my turn to roll my eyes. _I'm a professional thief and escape artist. Trust me turtle If I wanted out of here I'd be gone by now. _

"How's Anika?" I ask instead genuinely worried. When I saw him earlier, he didn't look good. I've only seen him that injured only one other time. An experience that bothers me to this day, and seeing him so close to death all over again shook me to my core.

The purple clad turtle glared at me "I knew I heard you call him that on delmart!" he yelled accusatory "so that's why you weren't using his name earlier" it was more of a statement than a question as the angry purple clad turtle pointed a finger at me. "You renamed him!" the accusation came out angry as well as hurt. "Leo's just not good enough for ya huh? It wasn't good enough that you had to steal him! Take him away from his family! His home! You had to take his name away too. The only thing he had with him when he left." I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at the dramatics, cause after all he had every right to be angry. I just wish he was angry at Atlis instead of me. I took nothing from Anika, I wasn't part of the kidnapping, I'm only 'guilty through association' as Casey put it. He has no right to pin all that on me. As for the name thing, I didn't steal his name. I gave him a new one to make it easier to fit in. So I know Anika didn't like it either at first, but it did him good.

"I didn't steal anything from the guy" I bit out "Don't act like I'm some sort of villain or something. You have no right to act like that" I yell pointing a finger back at him. "And don't go holding information from me. I. Need. To. Know. how. He. Is" I yell, several years of protective big brother instincts fuelling my words. Donnitello takes a step back, shocked by my outburst he blinks a few times before responding, biting his lip as if unsure if he should tell me or not. "He's stable" he breathed out. I close my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, this, not-knowing, was killing me. And being pushed away when we found him, it was like a stab to the heart. Sure i'm not blood i'm not his _real_ brother. But after all this time, after all we've been through together, it feels like we're brothers.

I nod in confirmation that I heard him "will you let me know when he wakes up?" I ask. He frowns at my question. "I'm not letting you see him"

I'm seeing red by the end of the sentence. "WHAT?!" I yell furious "[you better let me see him]" I yell unaware that I have switched from english to Tridarian in my rage. "[whose been there to dry his tears? Who's watched him grow? Teach him how to throw a knife? Well it hasn't been you]" I snear "[we've been a lot together Anika and I and I'm not about to let you come in and throw a wrench through that. You can't keep me from seeing him! I'll break out of here if I have to but I will see him. I let you guys bring him here because I know your what's best for him. I knew you could help him. But he needs me."] I'm fuming by the end of the rant, taking a step back for air, I see the terrified look in the young turtles eyes as he stares at me. That's when I realize that this whole time I have been screaming at him in a different language. Taking a step back toward the safety of the door he points a warning finger at me "stay away from my brother" I stare at him baffled wishing that if I had to of lost my temper like that why couldn't I have done it in English. With one last warning look he slams the door and locks it. I sink onto the bed my face in my hands. _What have I done? _I don't want to make enemies out of Anika's brothers. It's just hard to just sit there and have them treat and look at me like I'm some sort of monster. But I didn't just help my case losing my temper like that. And in Tridairian none the less! Part of me just wants to activate the communication orb and go back to the ship...with Anika, cause there is no way I can just leave with him injured like this, not knowing if he'll be ok. I let out a frustrated growl, but it's not like I can take him back to the ship either. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. They say 'if you love something let it go'. But it's easier said than done. Anika and I have been two peas in a pod for years, sure I give him a hard time sometimes and I love to joke with him, but he's my little brother and I'd do anything to protect him. Deep down I know i'd be hard to go on without him, he's my best friend. He stands up for me, just like I do for him. He has my back, just like I have his. He's my conscience he gives me advice, he's the only one on the ship who thinks I deserve better, could be better than what I am now. He believes in me. I bury my face in my hands. But I have to let him go. My life is on the ship, I can't stay here. Even if I wanted to. But I can't force Anika to come with me. He deserves better, he never wanted that life anyway and after Atlis treated him..No, he belongs here with his brothers. I nod firmly, trying to remain concrete in my decision. I just need to wait untill Anika is strong enough than I can leave. The boy with the mask has the helmet I came here for in his bag, I just need to grab that and contact Atlis. I won't tell him about the turtles or about Anika, he'll find out for himself that he's no longer on Delmart when he goes to get him. I frown and then what? Sure my life is on the ship but Anika is my only family. Once Atils sees he's gone, he'll expect me to react in some way (I can do that, I can't let him know where Anika is) but do I really want to go back to the ship after all that Atis has done. He nearly killed anika, he could have died! _Not for the first time. _I remind myself. I let out a sigh. No. I decide I don't want to go back to the ship. But I don't want to settle down on a plant either. That's why I left home in the first place didn't want to be tied down, didn't want to be stuck in one place. _I could always join up with that gang of abolitionists Anika and I teamed up with before. _I thought to myself. Once discovering anika's disappearance _and probably assuming he'd dead _I thought to myself sadly. Atlis won't try to stop me from leaving the ship, he'll know I'm entitled. You don't steal from a shipmate. It's part of the code! Once he realizes that Anika is no longer on Delmart Atlis will not try to stop me from leaving the ship and then I can go off and start a new life with the abolitionists. I can lead a life not of crime but one of liberation. I smile to myself quite surprised at my sureness. After all I have never once before considered leaving the ship. But how could I stay after Atlis' actions nearly cost Anika his life? I shook my head holding firm to my decision. Anika was always telling me that I could be more, and although I still do not like him lecturing me. I no longer want to be part of Atlas' crew. I've started over before I can do it again.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Donnie slammed his bedroom door walking down in a fuff, anger written all over his usually docile face.

"Wow dude, where's the fire?" Casey asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Where's the fire?" Donnie asked sarcastically "there" he said his voice dripping with sarcastic veneum as he pointed toward the room he just came from "there's the fire Jones. We bought a snake home to stay under our own roof"

"Swift?" Asked Mikey inosenly from his place on the couch, just waking up from a light doze. "I thought he was Leo's friend?"

"Well I'll believe that when Leo confirms it. But for now I think we should keep that Snake"

"Swift dude" Mikey corrected.

"Far away from Leo" Donnie continued ignoring the interruption.

"What'd the dude do to upset you" asked Casey crossing his arms. He wanted to trust the dude, but he warned the guy that he would owe him some but kicking if he even thought about hurting the ones he cared about.

"Oh not much" said Donnie his voice dripping with sarcasm "Our alley 'just lost his temper. I couldn't understand a word he said" Donnie shook his head mumbling to himself. "I don't trust him" Donnie mumbled.

"Any specific reason?" Mikey asked, not fully on the Swift train himself, but at least wanting to give the guy a chance.

Donnie sighed sitting down next to his little brother taking a sip of his soda long forgotten on the coffee table. "Several mikey" Donnie stated his voice still cold "Besides the obvious, I'm pretty upset about the whole name thing" MIkey frowned in confusion, obviously at a lose for the 'name thing'. Casey on the other hand jumped right into the conversation. "Oh the soup thing" he said taking a seat on Donnie's other side. "Don't blame ya man, I was pretty mad, myself when Swift laid that one on us earlier while you guys were grabbing supplies. I mean Raph hurled his guts out when he heard. That's some pretty messed up heavy stuff there" Casey said shaking his head a deep frown covering his face. Now it was Donnies job to frown in confusion.

"What soup thing?" Donnie asked

"You know" Casey gestured wildly, not aware of his oblivious listeners and their ignorance. "The whole Anika thing. It being a nickname, for the time those crazy pirates tried to like eat Leo. Metal right?" Casey turned his head to find Donnie had gone completely white, while Mikey looked like he might hurl. Donnie's frozen horror slowly melted into anger as he demolished the can in his hands, meanwhile Mikey raced to the kitchen to hurl his guts out into the sink. Realizing his mistake Casey covered his face with his hands. "Dudes I'm so sorry. ``I thought you knew"

"How would I know" Donnie demanded.

"Well you looked pretty mad" Casey defended his case "and you mentioned the name thing I just put two and two together"

"Well it didn't equal four" Donnie spat

"They tried to eat Leo?" Mikey's broken voice sobbed from the other side of the coach holding his now empty stomach.

"Oh" Donnie groaned throwing his face into his hands, before turning to embrace a very shaken Mikey. _If everything we face today hasn't been enough. _He thought coldly to himself. After several minutes of rubbing Mikey's shell in comforting circles and whispering comforting words to his little brother, Mikey sat up looking Don square in the face. "Don i know your mad. I am too. But right now we gotta put that aside bro. It ain't going to help Leo and right now he's gonna need all the support we can give him" Donnie blinked a few times before nodding in agreement, shocked by his usually airhead little brother's wisdom and strength.

"I know Mikey its just.."

"No dude" mikey put a finger to Donn's lips to cut him off "we can get through this as a family"

"Mikey's right Donn, I've seen you guys face a lot of tough situations together as long as you rely on each other, you can get through this" Casey said placing a hand on eah Mikey and Donnies shoulders.

"What about Swift?" Donn asked in a sigh

"What about him?" asked casey. "I say he aint gonna cause any problems in your room Don. And from where I see it he's either lying and not a friend or he is who he says he is an ally and someone who is and has been Leo's friend. Either way we'll find out soon enough."

"Ok" Donn agreed "but let's not rush things"

Mikey and Casey nodded understanding Donnies thinking. Leo had been through a lot, they didn't want to push too much on him top fast. If swift wasn't a friendly it would be best to keep him at a distance for a while anyway, and even if he was an allie, one less face to overwhelm the guy would be good. It was more important for Leo to see his family first, they all had a lot of healing to do.

"Hey" Mikey said after a moment "let's join Leo and Raph in the lab" Donnie smiled at the idea.

"Good idea little bro" he thought for a moment "but first let's grab something to eat, and take something to Raph too" Mikey nodded in agreement. "Something light" donnie added following mikey into the kitchen.

Mikey paled for a second "not soup though"

Donnie felt the blood rush from his face and for a second he fought the bile climbing up his throat. "No" he agreed "definitely no soup"

Mikey nodded looking relieved, though it was obvious he was fighting to keep tears at bay.

"Hey Mikey its ok" Donnie soothed wrapping his little brother in a hug "Leo's home now, he's safe and we'll make sure nothing happens to him"

"You got that right" Casey agreed from the doorway walking over to comfort his friends. Mikey burrowed his head into Donnie shoulder letting his tears run free as the magnitude of everything that had happened that day hit him full force once again. The three sank into a crying heap on the floor, staying in a comforting hug long after the tears dried. Finally they stood, exhausted both emotionally and physically. Casey feeling like he'd already stayed too late, said his goodbyes promising to check in the following day. After bidding their friend adieu, Mikey and Don gathered up some leftover pizza and joined Raph in the med lab sitting together in comforting silence as they eat and then drifted off into sleep waiting for their big brother to wake up.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hello and welcome back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles**

The first thing that registered as the darkness that so comfortingly consumed me started to abate was pain. A deep aching that settled over my entire body, and an intense throbbing pain that felt like fire in my head. _Did anyone get the name of the ship that hit me? _I thought wryly to myself. After the threads of unconsciousness slowly released their grasp on me I realized I was no longer on the cold stone floor, but on a soft bed. _I can't remember the last time I've slept in a bed, _I thought. Since I was nine I slept in the loft. A comfortable distance from the pirates below, and off in my own safe haven where I could let my mind drift back to my family. When on missions I slept in trees, or shelters I made in the jungles I was sent to during my forced treasure hunts. I had spent my fair share in barns, prisons, rafters, and trees but never a bed. My mind frowned at the thought, trying to wrap my mind around the situation. I knew I couldn't be dreaming, I could feel the soft cotton sheets, smell the downy. I could tell I was in a sort of healing place, I could smell antisenitc here the buzz of artificial lights. _I couldn't be on Delmart. _I reasoned to myself, in my pain and sleep filled conscience. _Could Swift of found me and taken me someplace to receive treatment? _I pushed the thought away. Although I knew the friend I had grown to consider family cared for me and wanted only the best for me, considering me his little brother. But still he rarely if ever used any healing facilities, even when I was I suffered from poison snake bite. Drearily I registered another presence nearby. The presence felt so familiar so comforting. Forcing my thoughts back to the last thing I remembered I grappled with this mystery. I don't feel like I'm in danger, oddly enough. I feel safe here. I remember feeling happy, overjoyed even before slipping into unconsciousness, but why? Suddenly I felt one of the comforting presences in the room slip his hand into mine. A three fingered hand! That's when it all came back to me. _My brothers! _The thought sent a whirlwind of emotions surge through me. _My brothers found me! Is this real? Am i dreaming? Am I dead? Did they really find me? After all these years. _It just seemed too good to be true, ever fiber in my being wanted it to be so, wanted to be found, wanted to be home, wanted them. The pain coursing through me logically reminded me that I couldn't possibly be dead. And they had seemed so real before..maybe just maybe. I focused all my effort on opening my eyes. Knowing it was the only way to distinguish if my hopes were real or not. My chest tightened in apprehension as I pushed against the steel weights holding my eyelids shut. At first everything was blurry, as things began to focus I realized my presumptions about my location were indeed correct. I was laying on a small bed, my injuries wrapped and a blanket covering me, a IV off to the right giving me some sort of medicine or something; I assume for the pain. The room looked like a lab of some sort, the idea makes my chest stiffen in apprehension and fear. Moving my throbbing head slowly I let my heavy eyes drift in the direction of the comforting presence holding my hand. My world seemed to freeze as I looked at the red banded turtle asleep on the cot next to mine, his hand comfortably wrapped around my uninjured left hand. For a moment I forgot how to breath as tears filled my eyes and a million emotions entailegled my aching heart. _They're here! Actually here! _I let out a sob filled breath as I tightened my grip on the hand. The contact confirming that he was real and that I was no longer lost. That I was found, that he was here. Tears ran down my face as I took in the image before me. Snuggled closely to Raph was Mikey, his orange mask tearstained as he cuddled close to the hot head seeking comfort. In a chair next to the crowded cot was Donnie, he looked exhausted, his form slumped forward in the chair, a chart in his lap. Empty plates sat discarded on the table alongside cleaned medical utensils and supplies. Their close proximity, protective huddle and exhausted state all spoke of a vigil. One of protection and care. My heart sighed with love, hope, belonging and several other emotions I could not name, at the thought. _They didn't forget me after all. _The thought send tendrils of warm spiraling through me. _They were looking for me. _Tears were covering my face now. _They love me, they remember me, and they found me. _A half sob crept out of my mouth as emotions overwhelmed me. _I'm home. _

_-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-_

It was early morning by the time life began to stir once again in the lair. Swift was still locked in Donetello's room, fast asleep despite his apprehension and worry. Master Splinter who had been unable to sleep after last night's events had spent the night meditating on both last night as well as a day that had occurred six years ago. The three vigilant turtles were just beginning to stir. Donetello was the first awake, and after checking on Leo's status and injuries, went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. The purple clad genius was just returning when the red clad turtle started to stir. With a bolt Raph's eyes opened darting around frantically until they found the blue clad turtle. Letting out a relieved sigh, Raph gave his brother's hand a comforting squeeze; he had fallen asleep holding his older brother's hand and somehow had not lost hold throughout the night. "How is he Don?" Raph's voice came out horse from having just woken up.

Donn let out a sigh as he checked over Leo's vitals again. "He's stable, I checked and changed the bandages a few times during the night. His condition was precarious at first but he seems to have grown stronger during the night. I expect he'll wake up later today." Raph let out a slow breath. He wanted nothing more than to have his big brother awake and well and back with them where he belonged. But honestly he was kinda scared how his big brother would react. Waking up in a strange place. _He remembered us. _He reminded himself, _he said our names, he smiled. _Raph had to hold back tears as he remembered that beautiful broken happy smile their brother gave them when they found him in that cell. "How'll he react?" Raph asked, the question forced past the lump in his throat. Donnie let out a sigh, rubbing between his eyes with his index and thumb. "I honestly don't know Raph. Leo has been through a lot, pirates, slave camps, soup" Raph stiffened. "And there's still a lot about Leo's story we don't know. Without proper data it's hard to come to a conclusion. And even if we did know all Leo's been through, it's not like there's an equation for something like this. I have no idea how Leo's going to react. Where just going to have to take things as they come. Take it slow." Raph sat silent for a moment, letting the words sink in, before nodding. Rubbing his unconscious brother's head foundly Donnie continued almost wistfully. "He remembers us" raph looked up, unsure if the words were spoken unconsciously or ment for him. "He remembers us" Donnie repeated, his brown eyes looking up to meet Raph's. "He remembers us Raph, and that gives me hope."

"We can get through this" Raph states "as a family" Donnie returns the smile, "as a family."

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Half an hour later Mikey begins to several minutes of tossing about and mumbling incoherently the orange banded turtle pulls himself out of bed. Usually the orange banded turtle would be as exuberant as ever, even early in the morning. But with yesterday's events still fresh in his mind the younger turtle just pulls a chair silently over to his oldest brother's bed to join the silent vigil. Donnie lets out a sigh, before turning gently to his baby brother. "Hey Mikey how bout you get some breakfast going for everyone. I'll sit with Leo. Raph why don't you go tell Master splinter that Leo is stable and resting well." Raph nodded and despite his obvious aprehension to leave grabbed Mikey by the arm and started leading him toward the door.

"Come on Pipsqueak"

"What about.." Mikey began to protest.

"I'll get you guys if he wakes" Donnie reassured. Reluctantly Mikey followed.

"And no special breakfast today Mikey" Raph bit out though there was no energy behind the words. He was just going through the motions, they all were. They needed a sense of normalcy, or they would all drown in their emotions. That's probably why Donnie suggested Mikey made breakfast; not just because they all needed to eat but because they needed a bit of normality, just to stay above water.

"Didn't you like the sprinkle and popcorn hashbrowns Raph?" Mikey joked, though it came out tried. He sounded too upbeat, it was clearly forced. With no energy for the conversation and wanting to get back to the lab as quickly as he can Raph went to the dojo to find Master Splinter. He found the old rat in his room, sitting quietly on his mats, in deep concentration. If the candle stubbs and the circles under his eyes were any indications the old rat had been at this all night, and hadn't slept a wink. "Master Splinter" raph said bowing respectfully.

"Come in Raphael" the rat gestured for his son to sit.

"Jus' came ta say Leo's doing all right. Stable and all. Donnie said he'll be waking up soon." "Thank you my son" Splinter said smiling, though underneath the calm dozens of emotions rampaged inside him. "Might I ask, how are you handling this my son?"

Raph let out a breath "ok I guess" the young turtle fiddled with his knee pads, green eyes on the floor. "It's just so hard. I don't know what to do. I want to beat every last one of those punks into pulp for taking Leo in the first place." Raph slammed his fist into into his palm in demonstration. "But I know it won't help Leo none. I just.." his green eyes looked pleadingly up to his father. "I don't know what to do"

Splinter placed his hand comfortingly on his son's shoulder, while the other raised his son's once again bowed face, to meet his own. "Violence is not the answer Rapheal. I am glad you have the wisdom to see this. And the strength to restrain yourself. You are correct such vengeful actions will not help your brother, right now he will need our love and support. It is normal to fear the unknown. I too have apprehensions about the future and your brother's response to the homecoming. But it is a homecoming none the less and one I never dared to hope for." the old rat had to close his eyes as he fought back tears. "_I should have never stopped looking, never stopped hoping" _Raph put a comforting hand on his fathers' and the two shared a silent communication between their eyes. With a smile and a nod the ninja master stood. "Come let's join your brother and wait for Leonardo to wake" Raph nodded, and followed his father to the lab. Finding Mikey already there and a plate of eggs and waffles waiting for both him and Splinter. The family ate together, sitting around their returned member in a protective circle as they discussed future plans, and past mistakes over waffles and eggs.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Warning: Angst, hurt/comfort and family fluff ahead. **

**Still don't own the turtles**

The distant buzzing of noises finally brought Anika back into the waking world once more around noon.

"I am very upset Donatello to learn what this name the stranger call my son means. And even more so angered by the story behind it" The gentle voice Anika recognized as his father continued. Wait Father? _Dad _Anka thought joyfully. "But Donatello although I understand your anger and feel it as well. I do not want you to take it out on this stranger until we know more. We will not stoop to their level is that understood...good." _stranger what stranger? Are they talking about the men on delmart? Weren't they home, he felt like he was home. _Anika was pulled out of his thoughts by another voice.

"shhh..I think he's waking up" _Raph! _Anika thought joyfully, opening his heavy eyes slowly to pinpoint the turtle who had held his hand throughout the night. At first everything was nothing but blurring colors but slowly things came into focus. An energetically nervous orange banded turtle _MIkey _ sat perched eagerly in the middle of the cot where his brothers had been sleeping the night before. Donnie stood off to the side of both the cots with a found yet cautious smile. Master Splinter sat in a chair next to the bed Anika was on, the old rat was smiling through tears were evident on his fury face. Finally Raph sat on the edge of the cot Mikey was on, closest to Anika. Anika's breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the family he thought he'd never see again. Raph seemed to jump at his sudden intake of air, jumping back as though afraid to be too close. Master Splinter had his hand hovering in the air, like he wanted to touch his son but decided against it. Anika was at a loss for words at his family's reaction. After all these years, he was finally home, really home and yet he felt so far. The times he'd allowed himself to get caught up in dreams of returning home, he imagined his family would embrace him with open arms, hold him tight, drown him in tears. But his dreams were nothing like the tense silence around him.

"He..y Leo" Donnie said quietly, stepping forward to place a cautious hand on the edge of the bed, his movements slow so Anika could see what he was doing. Anika's heart was pounding in his ears as his eyes took in his brother. _He's taller yet its like he hasn't changed at all! _"It's alright" the purple turtle continued softly gesturing to the room and other mutants "your home now. Your back at the lair in the med lab; with your family. Don't worry we won't hurt you. We'll take care of you. Your safe now" Donnie's words mainly flew over Anika's head, though he did find them reassuring as they confirmed what he had nearly not dared to believe: that he was home. The sleep had slowed his reactions at first, and then his family's' unusual behavior had confused him. Anika wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his father and brothers and never let go. Unable to resist any longer he lunged forward and grabbed the purple banded turtles hand and pulled him into a hug. The other turtle stiffened at the sudden movement, sensing this Anika pulled back slightly, heart eating at his insides like a rabid animal. _Why are they acting like this? Don't they remember me? I thought they remembered me. Maybe they don't want me? Maybe it would be better if I had never returned!? _My mind raced with questions as I pulled back to look at the face of my younger brother, who I had missed for so long. His angular face held too many emotions to read. _I scared him! _I cascaded myself. Before I could pull myself fully away from my obviously ridged brother, arms flew around me pulling me back. I let a small squeak of surprise came out of me, and the arms around me stiffened again, holding me softly like they feared I would break. My heart broke as understand hit. _Oh Donnie you're not afraid of me. Your afraid for me! _Tears flowed down my face as I wrapped my arms around him, using only as much pressure as he did. Not long after the cot I was on dipped lower as two other forms sat down. They moved hesitantly but now that my insecurities were not screaming at me, I could sense my brothers' ernest longing as they moved slowly to join the hug. I smiled against my younger brother's shoulder. Touched by their caution and care. Though it slightly worried me. _They have been through a lot. _I remind myself. _Healing takes time. _My smile widened. _But as a family we can get through anything. _I felt a gentle pressure settle on my shoulder. The fury hand shook slightly as it sat lightly as if afraid to intrude on my shoulder. I turned my safire eyes in the direction of the hand, to meet the deep eyes of my father. More tears spilled out of my eyes. I had feared that my last memories of these eyes would be the day I was taken.

"F..father" my voice cracking. My voice seemed to break a barrier of some kind and I found myself wrapped in the furry arms of my father. Realizing what he had done, he withdrew slightly. "I'm sorry my son" the ninja master stammered "i don't want to startle you..I just thought I'd never.." I cut off his sentence by bearing my face in his shoulder letting my tears of sorrow and joy run free over this fur in an act of vulnerability I hadn't shown since I was nine. "I've miss..ed you so..oo much" I sobbed. Burying my face deeper into his shoulder. My heart seemed to burst as I felt my father's arms wrap around me; I felt safe in my parent's arms. It felt like home. He started rubbing soothing circles in the back of my shell as I sobbed, rocking me slightly as he pulled my small form into his lap. "It alright Leonardo. I got you. Your home" I closed my eyes and just revealed in the sound of his voice. I don't know how long we stayed like that, I felt like I was beginning to drift off again, when I was gently placed back against a stack of pillows holding me in a sitting position. Realizing the change, I started wiping at my eyes quickly and pulling my composure back. I went to swing my legs over the side of the bed, feeling uncomfortable on the plush furniture. I was not used to sitting for long, let alone laying in a bed, and I was definitely Not used to being coddled. I had let my composure go as the emotions of seeing my father and brothers hit me full force, but now after shedding some long held tears, I was much more myself and aware of my environment. A gentle hand on my plastron pushed my back onto the pillows. "Woah, hold on there Leo" Donnie said with a concerned frown. His touch was gentle and I could feel unease radiating off of him. _He acts like i could fall apart any minute. Well you just did a minute ago. _I reprimanded myself. "I'm sorry I should have a better handle on my emotions" I apologized, letting my eyes drift to my folded hands on my lap. I heard Raph growl besides me, "ya have nothing to apologize for Leo" he snapped "None of this is your fault" he yelled, his fury taking me by surprise. "An ya have no need to feel bad for crying"

"Ya dude" Mikey chimed in smiling warmly though his eyes shone with unshed tears "ya should have seen all the crying Raph did while you were asleep" This earned the young turtle a slap on the head. "Shut up" Raph bit out though his voice was heavy with emotion. Anika couldn't help but smile, suddenly his smile faded as his 'big brother' scenes snapped on. His brothers immediately noticed the change in attitude. _HIs brothers had been crying? They were acting afraid for him. Why? He remembered being pretty bad off in the prison cell. How did they find him? How did they get to Delmart? Did they run into the pirates? Were they hurt? _So many questions were spiraling around inside his groggy and pain filled head. Bolted upright, startling his brothers. ignoring the pain at the sudden movement, Anika started asking the questions troubling his soul. "Are you alight are you hurt?" he asked his eyes scanning over his brothers. "How did you get to Delmart? Were you prisoners? Did They Hurt You?!" "Did you run into those _unuall thieves_" Anika bit the name out like venom, his heart filled with anger at the thought of Atlis near his brothers. That untrustworthy swine he knows nothing of loyalty or honor, who knows how he would treat Anika's family if they showed up looking for him. The brothers tensed as the name of the kidnappers fell off Anika's lips, Donnie and Raph shared a look. Anika felt his face grow warm with anger. _If those pirates even dared to think about hurting his brothers! _

"Leo Leo calm down" Donnie said rushing forward and pushing Anika back as he struggled at an attempt to crawl out of bed. "Were fine Leo" Donnie reassured. Anika scanned his brother's eyes for a hint of lie; he had built in lie detectors, if the skill was from being an older brother or growing up with untrustworthy pirates Anika will never know. Finding no lie in his brothers brown eyes the unmasked terrapin leaned back. "Your ok?" he confirmed. Raph and Mikey were quick to chime in with don, confirming that they were alright. Only slightly shocked at the overprotective flare up, before the abduction their eldest brother had been quite the mother hen, and had a sixth sense when it came to his brothers a trait they had dubbed 'bro dar'. The trio couldn't hide their baffled smiles as they stared at the much injured turtle who had nearly died the night before who was worried about them! HIs rescuers! Anika's eyes furrowed mind filled with questions.

Donn let out a sigh, he should have guessed his older protective brother would have questions. "So you guys have been looking for me" the question fell out of Anika's mouth before he could think. His sapphire eyes shot down to his folded hands once more, tears once again threatening to overtake him. _His brothers had been looking for him. They had put their lives at risk for him. They cared. They loved him. They remembered. _

Raph choked back a sob, his heart breaking at the fact that his brother would even have to ask. "Of course we were looking" his voice broke slightly as he eased down on the bed, taking his brothers face gently in his hand to raise it to meet his eyes. "I'd never stop looking until I found ya Leo" tears rolled down Raph's face as he stared into his brother's eyes. "Your my brother Leo. I'd always look for you." Anika couldn't hold back his tears, and engulfed his red clad brother in a hug. "I love you Otōto" Anika said through tears, his heart full.

"I love you too Aniki" Anika smiled at the endearing term, it had been so long since he had heard japanses; and sense he had been called big brother in english or japanses. Anika pulled out of the hug, turning to look at each of his family members.

"Rest now my son" Master splinter said placing a tentative hand on his son's shoulder. "There is much to speak about but now is the time for rest. Your home now, there will be time for talk later." Anika smiled at his father, his heart overflowing with emotion. His father and brothers turned to leave, Anika felt a pang of fear sweep through him. He didn't want to let his family out of sight. At least not yet; not when he had just gotten them back.

"Please stay" the usually confidant voice came out quiet. Mikey beamed a smile quick to rush back and jump onto the bed cuddling close to the injured turtle. Anika let out a 'huff' as the younger turtle practically pounced on him snuggling close. Raph and Donnie just stared in shock and horror rushing forward. "Mikey" Donnie reprimanded reaching forward to drag the orange turtle away. "I'm sorry he's supper clinging" Donnie apologized.

A laugh vibrated in my chest, "well at least that hasn't changed" I said shaking my head, wrapping my arms around my little brother. "No please let him stay, it warms my heart to know you've missed me nearly as much as I've missed you" Donnie couldn't help the tears that spread into his eyes as he took a cautious step forward. "Can I join too?" Anika smiled at the request. _Donnie's always been such a thoughtful and gentle spirit, but I'll feel better when he realizes he doesn't need to treat me like glass. _"Sure Donnie" I said moving slightly so he could snuggle into my other side. The second youngest didn't need to be told twice. Raph was the last to walk up to the bed. I gave him a tired but comforting smile. "I'm not going to break Raph. I'm right here, everything is ok now". His words seemed to break some sort of dam and the hot head threw himself onto the bed. Anika pulled his immediate younger brother into his arms comfortingly, rubbing the back of his shell in comforting circles with his injured hand.

"Shh it's alright Otōto. I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok" Anika shoothed.

Raph's voice came out in broken sobbs "I just waass sooo scaredd I'd nevver see you..u again" he said burying his face into the elder turtles shoulder. "It wass soo hard...I miiissed youu everyday...and we diddn't know where you were orr whooo had you" Raph sobbed. Anika buried his face into his brothers shoulder, realizing why they were so cautious so scared. Yes he had missed his family, but at least he knew where they were at that they were alright. The uncertainty must have been killing them all these years, and now to have him back and still not know. "But I'm here now" Anika said pulling his other two brothers into a group hug. "And I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise" Mikey sobbed.

"Promise" Anika breathed, marking the promise in his heart. They stayed like that for a long time, four brothers not three. Four brothers comforting each other. Morning the past with tears and comfort while making promises and dreams for the future. It was later that the Splinter found them snuggled up together, the four brothers in a sleeping pile the two cotts pushed together. A messy sappy pile of arms and legs, with Leo nestled in the middle, his younger brothers tenderly snuggled around their missing fourth.

**Please Review.**

**Leo is home, reunited with his family. The brothers, especially Donnie is still shaken up about all that has happened and fear Leo's reactions to being home. How will things go from here? Will it go back to the way it once was? Will Leo's brothers coddle him to death? How will they all react to swift? Will Leo ever know he's there? Is he Anika or Leo?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Warning this is a sappy chapter. **

**NO tcest! Brotherly fluff only!**

**["tridarian language"] also when Leo/Anika is referred to as Anika it's from Anika or Swift's P.O.V. If Leo/Anika is referred to as Leo it's from Mikey, Raph, Donnie or Splinter's perspective. **

The days passed slowly, yet smoothly. For all the brothers it was blissful heaven, it felt like a dream. They spent hours talking, laughing, crying or just sitting in comfortable silence content just to be near each other. Anika felt uncomfortable to be confined to bed and tried many times to escape his comfortable confinements, much to Donnies' destress. After the at least the ninth time of catching Leo trying to pull himself out of bed, despite his blood loss and injuries; Donnie decided to ask his brother why he wanted to leave bed. Donnie wasn't all surprised by his brother's restlessness, Leo had never been one to liked to remain in bed. He was the earliest riser of his brothers and the hardest worker choosing to remain in the dojo hours after he practice, perfecting his moves. But when Leo admitted that he hadn't actually slept in a bed since he was nine and found it hard to get comfortable, Donnie had nearly exploded with rage. Leo had been able to calm him down, and made a mental note about his brothers' sensitivity. After three days of bed rest Donnie gave to ok for Leo to move around, as long as he didn't over exert himself. Mikey was quick to offer video games and movies, Splinter rounded up several books he thought his son might find interest in. Raph showed his brother the pinball machine and the two would spend a good chunk of the day in friendly rivalry. Leo also spent time with donnie, often just talking to his brother and helping him out in his lab; letting his genius younger brother yammer on and on about his inventions and ideas. The older turtle loved listening to his docile younger brother, although he rarely understood what the other was saying it made his heart glad to see his younger brothers work and listen to his excitement. Beaming with pride at the other's intelligence as he was shown creation after creation. The recovered lost member also spent a lot of time in the dojo, although still banned from training, he would meditate. He had kept this habit throughout the years, meditating at least once a day whether on the ship or on mission, and now that he was home he was determined to keep this part of his routine constant. He found mediation grounded and centered him. The others found the action as soothing as the eldest turtle did, it warmed their hearts to see their lost member returning to his old self and habits. As the days passed the family found themselves less cautious around their miraculously returned member. They had tried to keep their distance at first, movements slow, Doctor Don's suggestion. The genius turtle feared trauma and PTSD, and didn't wish to cause Leo any anxiety or discomfort or worst of all trigger an attack. But when Leo reacted the way they all hoped: embracing them the way they wished to embrace him, the family went with their hearts and embraced the one they all feared was lost to them forever.

After Leo's concerned questioning, they decided not to mention Swift. They had heard the venom in Leo's voice when he asked if they had run into the 'unusual thieves'. Recognizing the pirates names as the kidnappers the family had become instantly protective, for Donnie that was all the conformation he needed to issue that their 'guest' be kept far as possible from Leo. splinter agreed and stated that until more time had past it would be best if Leo did not know about Swift's presence.

Unbenounced to them, Swift was quite aware that he was being kept on lockdown. Despite his offence at the treatment, had inwardly resigned deciding to give the family time. Though he planned to escape and see his friend if he was not soon allowed this privilege by his hosts. The hamato family did not mistreat their guest, they treated him cordially. They brought him good food on a regular basis and he had access to facilities. He also had access to a small TV in Donnie's room to occupy his time, he was also given books and comics to read. It was mainly Master Splinter that visited him, not wanting ANY of his sons around the man connected to the event that had shattered his family. Swift in return treated his hosts as they treated him: cordially. His only request was to visit Leo (or as he called him Anika), which was sternly refused everytime. So Swift spent his time reading, writing, watching some TV but mainly remembering all that he and Anika had been through together. Likewise Leo/Anika was thinking about his friend. He was home now with the family he had spent years of heartache over and missed so much that it hurt. He had finally returned to them and had no plans of leaving, though his heart was torn. He had missed his family dearly yes, but during his time away Swift had become as close to him as a brother. They two had been through life and death together, and it broke Anika's heart at the thought of not being able to at least say goodbye and thank his friend for always being there for him. He hated the thought of his dear friend arriving on Delmart to find him gone, without the faintest idea of where Anika could be and if he was alive or not. He had already put his family though such heartache and he had no intention of causing such pain again. Though he had no idea how to prevent it. Like before he had no way to get in touch with his friend and no way to inform him that he was alright. The two only rooms apart sat pondering the same dilemma, how to find a way to say goodbye to their best friend.

-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-

Raph walked into the dojo to find his older brother peacefully mediating. His head was still bandaged. It would be weeks due to his broken hand and ribs before he would be allowed to once again train with them. Raph was looking forward to that day with all his heart.

"Hey" he said sitting down next on the floor under the tree next to his mediating brother. The two had fallen easily back into a natural rhythm nearly instantly. Like when they were young the two could talk about anything, and often the elder could read Raph's thoughts before the hot head had a chance to speak. They had all attributed the ability to part of Leo's bro-dar.

"Hey Raph" Leo smiled as he opened his eyes. "What's up?"

"Not much" Raph smiled back leaning against the bark of the tree his shoulder brushing his older brother's "just coming to see if ya wanted to watch a movie with us." Since Leo's return like the others he was trying to soak up every ounce of time he could with his older brother.

"Sure thing" Leo smiled "You know I like watching movies with you guys. I've missed you all so much, besides its been ages since i've been able to see a movie."

A growl grew in his chest as he thought about another thing his brother had been denied.

"Raph" Leo said calmly placing a hand on the hot head's shoulders. Raph calmed as he looked into the elder turtles eyes. He saw nothing but love and compassion shining through the shimmering sapphire depths. It never ceases to astonish him how mature his older brother was despite barely being any older than Raph himself.

"So ah" Raph fumbled as he looked down at his hands. "If ya didn't watch movies, did you do anything for fun on the ship? I assume ya weren't allowed to play games"

Leo leaned back poundering for a second. "Your right in the sense that my childhood was a little unorthodox. But I did get to play games, they were just a little" he paused thinking of the right word. "Unconventional" Raph strained up turning to Leo, curiosity growing, signalling for the other to continue. Leo though for a second, Mikey and Donnie who were hanging by the door sensing it was storytime, walked over to sit across from their older brothers forming a rough circle, as curious as Raph was about Leo's childhood.

"Hide-in-seek, was substituted for escape attempts, I only ever played anything similar to tag when I was running away from the pirates when they wanted me to do something dangerous I really didn't want to do." Looking up to find his younger brothers bristling in either anger or mopping, Leo gave them a comforting smile, placing a hand on Mickey's hand as he continued. "Although there was no where I would have rather been then here, it wasn't all bad"

"It wasn't?" Mikey asked shooting over to sit in his older brother's lap. Leo shook his head.

"During travel I got to sleep in the lofts, and when we were at sea instead of dimension jumping I spent a lot of time in the mast. I loved looking at the stars. When we were someplace new weather on the ship or on a planet. [big brother]" the tridarian word slipped out. "Would point out the constellations and tell me stories. He also used to tell me jokes and play tree tag with me during missions."

A smile spread of Anika's face as he thought about the times he and Swift would race at breakneck speeds across rooftops on foreing lands, or swing from tree to tree playfully while looking for supplies or treasures in secluded jungles.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

Leo blushed as he realized he had accidentally spoken in Tridarian. "Heeh" he laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck self consciously. "Sorry I'm so used to that language it kinda just slipped out" he said blushing.

"Its ok" Mikey said smiling "its kinda cool your bilinocklar"

"Bilingual" Donnie corrected, his mind reeling over the last time he had heard someone revert back to this language.

"So who is.." Mikey paused trying to remember the word Leo had just pronounced.

The older turtle gave his brother's an embarced smile. "[big brother"] he repeated the tridairn word. Mikey nooded anxiously and Raph and Donnie leaned forward both equally curious. Leo let out a sigh rubbing the back of his head. "He was my first friend only true allie on the ship" Leo explained. "He would stick up for me when no when else would. He didn't always make the best decisions in his life, but nevertheless he had my trust" Leo let out a sigh "he saved my life" he stated looking at his brother's in the eyes "on more than one occasion..even though he really sucked at it" he mumbled to himself half rolling his eyes as he thought about a few failed rescues. His rescue attempt the first day he met Leo had landed the young turtle with a name he detested. He had saved Leo from snake bite but when the venom festered and racked Anika's body when Swift had refused to take the young one to a medical center, the young pirate was forced to do CPR to save Anika's life; bruising his ribs severely in the attempt. Days later while recovering Atlas had sent Anika to his first slave camp, finding the injured turtle a liability and an inconvenience. Swift had risked everything to rescue Anika from his enslavement but instead of bringing him to his family like Anika had begged he had taken him back to the ship. Anika shook his head clearing his thoughts, and turned back to give his family a reassuring smile.

"So ahh this guy" raph said rubbing the back of his head obviously avoiding his brother's eyes. "He's a friend?"

Leo smiled, nodding sadly. "Yes he was a friend" the older turtle's head dropped slightly as he let out a long sigh "I wish I would have gotten a chance to say goodbye" he said quietly. Mikey patted his shoulder comfortingly. "When you guys first showed up on Delmart" Leo continued his story, speaking about the rescue for the first time since he had woken up in the lab. The younger brothers flinched as they thought about the state they had found their brother in. "I thought you were my friend at first" this sent Raph realling.

"When Atlis sent me to Delmart against my will, Sw..my friend promised he come and rescue me" Leo admitted his eyes on the floor. "We'd kinda become like family. We were all the other had" Leo said tears coming into his eyes, as he remembered Swift calling him little brother for the first time. Leo brushed a tear away from his unmasked face. "When Atlis would send me on dangerous missions I used to give my friend my mask, it was the only thing I had with me when I was taken and it was my dearest possession. He'd hold on to it till I got back, kinda as a promise" Leo looked up smiling at his younger brothers "it was just nice to have someone to look after, you know."

Raph felt a lump stuck in his throat. Looking at Mikey and Donnie they felt the same. And he knew he that they couldn't keep this secret from their brother any longer. Raph grabbed the blue cloth he had kept in his belt next to his sias. He had kept the mask close to him at all times like a security blanket since Swift had given it to him; but now it was time to give the mask back to its owner. With a big sigh and a glance to his other two brothers. Raph unravel the worn cloth and held it out to Leo. "he did come for ya Leo" Raph felt like his throat was sandpaper as he tried to keep his hands from shaking. "Its cause of im' we knew where to find ya"

"He led us to Delmart" donnie spoke up. Leo could do nothing but stare at the blue cloth in his brother's hands. His heart pounding in his chest. _How? Was this true? Did Swift meet his brothers? Did he help them find him? Swift's ok with him leaving._

"Swift?" leo's voice came out strained. Raph closed his eyes as the unspoken was confirmed. Mikey sat beside his brother jumping excitedly on his knees as he realized that Swift was a friend after all. Donnie just sat there shaking his head to clear it. His look of scepticism giving way to one of relief.

"You met him" Anika exclaimed "where is he? How did you guys meet? You didn't see any other pirates did you!?"

"Leo slow down" raph said putting his hands on Leo's shoulders to calm his brother. "Its a long story"

"The dude was sent to steal shred head's hat we met him on the roof trying to figure out what the commotion was"

"Who?" Leo asked shaking his head in confusion.

Donnie sighed. "Not important. After we met your friend, we didn't exactly believe he was telling the truth when he said you guys were friends. But lacking in information we kept him close"

Leo shook his head trying to make sense of all the information. "You kept him close? Where is he? Did he leave me a message?" Raph felt his heart go out to Leo as he saw the hope and pain in those sapphire eyes. Turning to the door where he knew his father stood watching silently, Raph sent a silent request to the ninja master through his green eyes. Inhaling deeply Master Splinter gave one short nod to the green eyed turtle before making his way up to his second youngest son's room. Entering the code on the temporary lock the ninja master entered the room silently. "Mr Swift" he said curtly. The man rose nodding to the ninja master politely.

"Hello captain, how is Anika doing? May I see him?" Splinter let out a low sigh, turning penetrating eyes on the stranger. "Leo is well. And is asking questions about his rescue. He asked about you"

This sent Swift realing _asked about him. Did Anika not know he was here? Did his brothers not tell him?_

Splinters voice pulled the young man from his thoughts, "you may see him, though only with supervision. I will have my eye on you at all times young man. So I suggest you behave wisely." Swift refrained from rolling his eyes and instead bowed politely indicating that he understood and accepted the rules.

**Please Review**

**No flames.**

**I had trouble writing Master Splinter in this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Friendship, family, and fluff ahead. **

**Again if the words are in [..] then the characters are speaking in Tridarain. **

Anika felt his chest hammering in his chest as a million emotions raced through him. His brothers not answering his questions led him into the living room, turning off the TV where the movie waited on pause and indicated him to sit. Anika felt lost at the sudden change of events and before he could ask what was going on, everything changed. Teh questions stilled on his lips as he felt rather than saw someone enter the room, the first figure he immediately recognized as his father, and following close behind was the person had spent six years fighting beside. Recognizing Swift's presence he turned around immediately, eyes wide mouth open as he stared at his friend.

"Swift" the name left his lips without even a forethought. As soon as his friend heard his name he rushed over to embrace me.

"Anika" he cried pulling him close. Parting to place his foreheads on Anika's an expression of friendship, loyalty, and love. "[I was so afraid I'd never see you again"] Swift said tears in his eyes.

"[I was so scared I wouldn't get to say goodbye"] I said tears running down my face. Sensing my familys' unease I realized I had been speaking in Tridairain again. _Ugg I really need to stop that. _I cascaded myself, realizing it would be a harder habit to break then I originally thought.

Turning to my family, I sent them a beaming smile as I huiddly brushed my fallen tears away. "Swift" I said turning to my friend as I waved a hand around to my family. "I want you to meet my family." Mikey was the first to step forward. "Hi"

I slapped my forehead _ugg _"sorry I forgot you guys have already met"

Donnie stepped forward to put a hand on my shoulder "Not properly" Donnie informed me his grin showing the gap between his teeth." If Swift is your friend I'd like to be introduced."

I smiled at my younger brother who returned my smile. "Thank you" I said before beginning the somewhat awkward introductions "Donnie I want you Swift."

"How do you do" Donnie responded politely shaking Swift's hand. "Swift this is my younger brother Donetlo. He is caring and gentle soul. With the intelligence of Einstein. But don't you dare underestimate him, or think that just cause he's kind that he can't hold his own" I shot my friend a warning glance. Mikey bounced forward eagerly as soon as Donnie stepped back. "Hi I'm Mikey"

"The youngest I explained"

"And the cutest!" Mikey defended. I could only laugh in agreement. "He is the family's sunshine. He's the most energetic and upbeat should I know. He is the baby of the family and he holds my heart and strengthens my soul" I smile at my youngest brother as I rub his head lovingly.

"Mikey may be the heart" Raph said taking a defensive step in front of me"but i'm the muscle"

"Raph is the second youngest" I explain even though I know Swift knows all this.

"You two are two half of the same coin" Master splinter responds stepping forward. I nod, I had often felt like raph was my twin it nearly tore me apart to be separated from my best friend and brother. "Raph is a hot head, he is tough and strong willed. He is the strength behind this family. He is also my best friend."

Turning to nod respectfully to my father, looking for permission to continue the introductions. When he nodded I beamed and continued. "Master Splinter is my father. He is my role model and hero. He had taught me all that I know" I smile fondly at my father. Who smiled lovingly back.

Turning to Swift I introduce him to my family. "This is Swift. He is a member of a pirate band who refer to themselves as the unusual thieves, though he could be much more. He is a good man, a strong warrior and someone I am proud to call friend. He has saved my life many a time and has always been someone I have trusted to turn to"

"Your brother and son, has saved my life as many times as I have saved his" Swift answered. I gave my friend a gracious smile, and raised an eyebrow curiously at him as I noticed his formalities. Swift hates to be formal, it goes against his free and wild personality.

"Anika has been like the younger brother I never had. I gave my life to serve on Atlis's ship but the only one I consider family there is Anika."

Splinter tilted his head in a half bow of acceptance, and with that gesture the living room turned into a talking and laughing gathering. As Leo talked about his time with the unusual thieves freely, finding a release with his words that he hadn't felt since he had returned home. Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter talked to Swift as a friend rather than a prisoner as they asked him questions and listened intently to his stories. They ate marley together, Pizza to Leo's delight and then retired back into the living room and talked all through the night.

Leo was overjoyed to hear about Swift's plans to leave the pirates and join the abolitionists. He had always known that the witty pirate had so much more to offer the world and heartfully believed that he deserved more in life than what he had been pushed into. Leo felt relieved like a weight had been lifted off of him. Talking to his friend, getting the resolve of saying goodbye. Knowing that his friend was happy for him and wanted him to stay on earth relieved a presser from his heart that he could not explain. He also had a chance to ask his friend a favor he had given up years ago trying: to call him by his family's given name Leo. With his world falling back into place. Leo said a teary goodbye to his lifelong best friend a few days later as he left with the Kuro Kabuto in hand heading back to Atlas's ship with the intent to leave the unuall pirates and embark on a different path

"Hey well see ya around short stack" Swift said teasingly as he rubbed Leo's head playfully.

Leo punched him lightly on the shoulder "stay out of trouble fumbled feat" Swift laughed as he hugged his friend tightly. "Oh I'm going to miss you [little brother]"

"[I'm going to miss you too big brother]" Leo responded tearally. "Keep in touch ok Swift? I need to know that your ok"

"Of course Anika" Swift replied smiling "what did you think, i'd do just fall off the face of the earth? No way! Like it or not you and your family are stuck with me. There is no way I wouldn't keep in touch I'll even visit." Leo smiled fondly at Swift overjoyed at the thought of having not only his family back but also not having to lose his friend. "Be safe Swift"

"You too Anika" Swift said hugging his friend against before turning to leave "I'm really going to miss you even if you are annoying at times" Leo laughed at the joke, before calling out to his friend forcing him to turn back around.

"Swift"

"Yeah"

"It's Leo, Leonardo"

Swift smiled fondly at his young warrior friend. "[you'll always have a friend in me leonardo. I am glad to call you friend]" turning to nod to all the turtles in turn the pirate continued. "Goodbye Raph, Donnie, Mikey" he smiled fondly at his friend. "Goodbye Leo" and with that Swift pushed his communication button and in a flash of light Atlis activated the transport device pulling Swift off the roof and back to his own dimension.

Raph put his arm around his older brother as he came to stand at Leo's side. The four brother's stood in silence for a while pondering the crazy last few days.

Leo let out a teary sigh as he watched the place where Swift had stood just moments before, turning to his family and new friends he knew that he had nothing to fear. Things may be different, but he had always loved and adventure, he had been to new places before, and this time he had his family beside him. And without a shadow of a doubt he knew things would be fine. No matter what challenges the future held he would not fear them. He no longer had to face them alone, he had his family. And together they were invincible.

"Ready to head home Leo" Donnie asked

"We could order Pizza!" Mikey exclaimed.

"But no more stupid cartoons" Raph grumbled "tonight I pick"

"We could watch Space heroes" Donnie suggested remembering that it used to be Leo's favorite.

Leo smiled at his brothers "let's head home"

**Please Review**

**Sorry I didn't mean for the ending to come out rushed. I have classes starting Monday and have been pushing this chapter back for days now, and it just came out more rushed than intended. In this chapter Leo askes Swift to call him by his family's given name. It's a big move for Leo. He's already been physically found by his family, but him asking his friend to call him Leo not Anika is his first step in embracing his old life again. Signifying the metaphorical meaning of the title 'finding Leo'. **


End file.
